Just Normal Teenage Drama Yeah Right
by goldgall
Summary: HG/SB & GW/RL eventually. Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and she's plagued by relentless nightmares and the unwanted concerns of a certain dark-haired Marauder. But when that same Marauder finds out why, are his concerns still unwanted? ON HIATUS
1. What's Wrong?

Introduction

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Ron Weasely were staying at Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black over the summer; Voldemort had been killed by The Boy Who Lived, after Severus Snape destroyed the horcrux in the form of a snake, Nagini. He had gone back to teaching Defence against the Dark Arts, while Horace Slughorn resigned his post as Potions Master and Albus Dumbledore was still looking for a replacement. Sirius had been cleared of all charges, owing to the testimony of Peter Pettigrew under the influence of Veritaserum. No Order Members, teachers or students died in the battle, with the exception of Sybil Trelawany, the Divination Professor. The centaur Firenze was teaching in her place.

Hermione had decided to continue her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and Harry & Ron, saying she would be lonely without her, did the same.

They were relaxing in the living room, in another week they would be going back to school. Harry was playing chess with Sirius, Ron was looking through _Brooms Weekly_ and Hermione was writing out an essay.

* * *

"Hermione! Honestly, we haven't even got any homework to do!" Ron said exasperatedly as he looked at his best female friend writing out at least a kilometre long essay on Veritaserum and its uses. "I know Ron, but I want to make sure I'm ready for school, I don't want a Dreadful on my potions" she replied busily as she jotted down some obscure fact. "That reminds me; anyone got any idea on who the new Potions Master is?" Harry asked "Sirius, did Dumbledore tell you something?"

Sirius smiled one of those smiles that says 'I know something you don't know' and said "Yep, but it's a surprise. Care to guess?"

"Umm… Lupin?" Harry asked Sirius shook his head "Mad-Eye-Moody? Mrs Weasely? Tonks?" He fired off names, but Sirius shook his head at each one, laughing at the last one "Tonks would never be able to go a day without blowing up the lab" he said "Ok… This is a long shot, but Hagrid maybe?"

"Ok, Harry, I think maybe you've gone barmy, too much time snogging." Ron spoke up "Oi!" Harry yelped, a blush growing on his cheeks, "Ginny will kill you for that" he said. With the downfall of Voldemort, Harry and Ginny were back together, and had been seen frequently kissing each other when they visited The Burrow. "I'll tell her you said that" Hermione giggled. Ron turned back to his magazine.

Hermione caught Sirius's eye as Harry turned to make his next move he looked at her as if she were a puzzle he couldn't figure out, Hermione looked for a minute longer, then averted her gaze & rolled up her parchment. She stood up "I think I'll go finish this in my room, it's quieter" This sparked the interest of her friends, as the room had acted as if it had a silencing charm on it, but they let her go, returning back to their activities. Except Sirius, Hermione could feel his eyes on her as she walked out of the room.

She had a large bedroom coloured gold & silver, decorated with pictures of her friends. It had a bookcase against one wall, and a desk with a computer on it on the opposite wall. Hermione had just gotten the computer a few weeks ago; it was a normal muggle computer that her parents had given to her for her birthday. Hermione walked to her nightstand and picked up _Hogwarts: a History _it wasn't really a history book, it was her diary. The only difference between the real one and the fake one was a circular indent on the cover. She pressed her index finger to it and the book turned into a red diary & opened up. It had the words Hermione Granger written in gold on the inside cover, she had had it ever since her first trip to Diagon Alley, whenever she ran out of pages, she just asked the book to expand, and it did. It had cost 20 galleons, but it was worth it.

Hermione sat down at the desk, took out her quill, and began to write.

_25, August 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_We're going back to Hogwarts soon, but I still don't know who the new potions master is, Sirius does, but he's not telling us. I'm guessing it's someone I know, because he said it was a surprise._

_I'm still not sure how I feel about going back, I know I want to, but I'm not sure if I can stand everyone staring at me, even when I go to Diagon Alley everyone was gawking like Grawp, __my friends mightn't think I'm me anymore, they might worship the ground I walk on... Now I know what Harry's always complaining about._

_Sirius is acting strangely, he looks a bit more excited than normal. He seems to be concerned about me… Maybe he knows everything; maybe he's read my diary!_

_No one else knows I have this diary, and I'm glad. I'm Head Girl, and Malfoy will probably be Head Boy and we'll share a dormitory. Malfoy would somehow find a way in & he would love to announce to the school every crush, secret & fear of the muggleborn he hates most. _

_I hate these stupid dreams I'm having! Maybe I shouldn't have skipped Divination, Harry said that there's something in there about dreams. Great, now I know I'm going crazy, I actually want to learn Divination._

_Got to go now, someone's knocking on the door._

_Hermione Granger_

She closed her diary, pressed her finger into the indent and it turned back into _Hogwarts: a History _again. She put it back on her nightstand and opened the door. Sirius was standing there, looking at her with his brown eyes. "What is it, Sirius?" She asked tiredly. "May I come in?" He asked. "Fine, but you don't have to ask, it's your house." She sat on the bed as he came in and shut the door.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" He asked, bluntly "There was no noise in that room, and you're always running up here for some reason or other." He conjured an armchair and sat down "You may have fooled my godson & Ron, but Ginny and Luna have noticed."

_Wrong? Oh, nothing's wrong, except that I'm afraid a ferret will embarrass me and I'll become The Girl Who Is Friends With The Boy Who Lived. _"Nothing's wrong Sirius, I just want some time on my own" She sighed "Not that I'll be getting it when I go to school…" she whispered under her breath. "What was that?" He asked "I can hear more than normal people you know, I _am_ a dog" She looked him right in the eye and said "Nothings wrong, Sirius, just normal teenage drama." '_Yeah, Right_' she said in her head, in case Sirius hears her again. "Well… Ok, then, but promise to take a Dreamless Sleep potion? You look like you haven't slept in days" He asked, she heard genuine concern in his voice, so she agreed.

* * *

'What's wrong with her? She had bags under her eyes and looked like she was about to drop dead any moment' Sirius thought as she left her room. 'She's lying, I can tell, but what about? I heard her say something about school before, but I might have imagined it.'

He went back to the living room, where Harry was now playing chess with Ron. "It is 11:00 and time to go to bed, you kids!" He said, in such a good impression of Molly that Ron looked up and said "But, Mum –"automatically before he realized it was Sirius. Harry and Sirius laughed at Ron as he grumbled about hiding his mother in a cabinet.

As Sirius climbed back up the stairs to his room and fell asleep, the last though he had was 'I will find out what is wrong with Hermione'

**My first fic that's not a one-shot, can anyone help me come up with a better name?**

**I made everyone alive except for Trelawany, because they died later in the books and I never really got used to their deaths. Except maybe Dumbledore, but I just can't see Mcgonagall as headmistress. Trelawany I allowed because **_**someone **_**had to die and I just don't like her.**

**This is not a Draco/Hermione fic, they might become friends, maybe even a kiss or two (which I strongly doubt) but in the end Hermione will be with Sirius. The same thing goes for ****Ron/Hermione. It will also not be entirely centred on Hermione and her problems; it will also include some stuff about other characters.**

**Please Review, It's my first fic and I'm self conscious. Criticism will be welcome, but not outright insults.**

**If anyone's already made something like this, please PM me and I'll take this down.**

…

**I think that's it**

…

**Oh yeah, I do not own Harry Potter.**


	2. A Makeover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I've edited the previous chapter a bit, not much, just two or three words. The next chapter will cover the reactions of the guys.**

Hermione Granger had been looking for a change; she had decided that people couldn't stare if they didn't recognise her. Not a full out no relation change, but different. People who knew her well would be able to recognise her, but not people who were likely to point & stare.

So she owled Ginny asking for help.

_Hi Ginny,_

_Can you please help me? I've been wondering, and I want a change. You were always saying I could look pretty if I tried, so can you tell me how?_

_Please DON'T tell anyone except my _female _friends. I want to surprise them. And that includes Harry. If you tell Harry, he'll tell Ron and Ron is not very good at keeping secrets._

_You could ask Mrs Weasely if you could stay here for the rest of the summer. I know Harry would be happy, he misses you._

_Please ,Ginny, I really need your help._

_Hermione_

_PS: TELL NO-ONE!_

And so Ginny had come to Grimmauld Place, making Harry & Hermione happy and Ron the opposite, not that he had any reason too, Ginny had split all of her time between Harry & Hermione.

She had shown up on the doorstep, given a surprised Harry a quick kiss & ran up to Hermione's room.

"Well Hermione?" She asked, standing in her bedroom doorway. "I've brought my makeover kit." She said, indicating the small pink bag she was holding.

Immediately, 'the girls' as 'the men' had started to call them had given Hermione a completely different style, showing off her curves, but not too much. They had gone on numerous shopping trips to the nearest clothes shop, and had used Sirius's money to pay for everything. He insisted that they use his money, even if he didn't know what they used it for.

When she went down to eat, she placed a charm on her face so they wouldn't see her latest make-up and new hairstyle. They were concerned about her, she knew, but their worries were unfounded. At least, that's what Hermione tells herself.

\/`'\/`'\/`' \/`' \/`' \/`' \/`' \/`' \/

Hermione was in her room, as usual, it was the day they were supposed to go to Hogwarts. She had put on a yellow strapless top with a slit down each side. The top was loose, and had white patterns along the bottom. She had a pair of blue pants that matched the top, and just the right amount of make-up. Her hair was let down, and she had used a special conditioned to make it sleek and devoid of frizz. She couldn't even recognise herself!

'_Hmmm… I wonder if they'll recognise me… I've got a plan…' _She giggled mischievously.

She got out some parchment and wrote a note on it.

_Harry, Ron & Sirius,_

_I've gone to my parents, I forgot something. They don't know how to send stuff the wizard way, and it's important. I'll see you on the train._

_Hermione_

She used Spellotape to stick it to the wall and wrote a second letter to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_I'm going on the train and I want to see if they recognise me._

_Thanks for all your help,_

_Hermione_

She stuck it to the door and enchanted it so that only Ginny could see it.

She then Apparated to the platform and waited.

_I can't wait to see their faces._


	3. Where's Hermione?

**Here's a real shock: I don't own Harry Potter! What a surprise! Who would have guessed!**

"Hermione!" Harry shouted "Stop whatever you do up there and come on!" Everyone was ready to go, except for Hermione. They were all waiting at the door. "C'mon, Ginny, lets go see what's taking her so long" Sirius said and ran up the stairs Ginny followed him. They reached her room and read the notes, Ginny fighting to let out a giggle. Sirius sighed and ran back to the front door. Ginny grabbed the note, stuffed it in her pocket and followed.

After Sirius explained where Hermione was, they set off and in a matter of minutes they were walking through the barrier.

Harry was straining to catch sight of a head of bushy brown hair. Sirius was standing beside him, doing the same thing. Ron, of course, was already on the train. Ginny, however was facing the opposite direction, looking instead for a brown haired girl.

A girl walked through, but she had didn't look anything like Hermione, apart from the brown hair. She widened her eyes when she realized that that girl _was _Hermione. The only reason she could tell was because she was wearing a necklace with a crescent moon on it, Hermione had a necklace like that. Hermione walked towards her, and unnoticed by any of the men, Ginny whispered to her as she walked by "Hide your necklace".

'Where the hell is she?!' Sirius thought, he turned around to talk to Ginny and caught sight of a brown haired girl. She was beautiful… She had a slight sway of her hips, and she had a small smile on her lips, she seemed familiar somehow, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Sirius nudged Harry, who was still searching for Hermione "Harry, who's that girl?" he asked. Harry turned around and saw the girl his godfather was talking about. "No idea, why?" He replied.

"She just seems familiar…" Sirius answered his eyes still on Hermione. The brunette was walking towards him, he saw she had a necklace on, but the pendant was tucked under her shirt. "Oh wow! You're Sirius Black!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry sighed in relief, grateful that she had not started with him being the famous one. 'Hmmm… let's try something… It'll be a laugh' "You know, I never really believed you were guilty… A man that handsome couldn't kill someone…" She said seductively. Harry and Ginny were listening to the conversation, Ginny, again, fighting the urge to laugh. Sirius wasn't surprised, plenty of girls had come onto him, some even younger than she must be. "Well really… Are you sure I'm not a dangerous prisoner?" Sirius replied, smirking. The brunette opened her mouth to answer, but she had a strange expression on her face. Just at that moment, Ginny let out a giggle, and that seemed to be the last straw for Hermione. She burst out laughing, Ginny along with her.

"What? What's with the laughing? Ginny? " Sirius asked, bemused and mildly angry. Harry had a bemused expression on his face. Ginny and the mystery girl just laughed harder, as she was laughing, her pendant swung out of its nook and revealed itself. The two women had finally started to stop laughing, but the brunette was still breaking out in occasional giggles. Harry took one look at her pendant and immediately realised who the brunette was. He was disgusted, Sirius was like his father, and it was just – _wrong _to see one of his best friends flirt with the man he considered his father. He tapped his godfather on the shoulder and said in his ear "She's Hermione!" Sirius's eyes widened and he turned beet red. Hermione and Ginny had finally stopped laughing, only to see the newfound colour of Sirius's face and explode in renewed laughter.

"Sorry, Sirius, I just needed a laugh" Hermione said in between giggles. Once they had finally stopped laughing, Ron had come out to look for them. Sirius, having caught sight of Ron, hurriedly ushered them all onto the train, trying to save himself from more humiliation from people 20 years younger than him.

Once they were on the train, the group found their usual compartment, only after they got in did Hermione start explaining "You know all that time I spent in my room?" The men nodded "Well, I had Ginny here help me with a makeover. I just wanted to see if you recognised me, Sirius would have never flirted with me if he knew it was me." Ginny frowned, noticing how Hermione had sounded slightly sad as she mentioned the part about Sirius.

"And, let me guess, you invited my girlfriend to Grimmauld Place to help you drain my godfathers funds." Harry said shrewdly, wrapping an arm around Ginny. "Yes, but I would prefer you don't make shopping sound like a money-sucking parasite" Ginny answered with a sweet smile.

Throughout the conversation, Ron had not stopped staring at Hermione the entire time. "Something wrong, Ronald?" Hermione asked, irritated at his staring "Um… No, you just look good." Ron answered bluntly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Only Ron would say 'you look good' instead of 'you look beautiful'. Not that she considered herself so, she was just plain old Hermione Bookworm Granger that no one would consider a girl. Even Victor had only wanted inside information on Dumbledore to give to his headmaster, but she would marry Malfoy before she would admit that to Ron.

She got up and opened the door "Hey, where're you going?" Harry asked "Head Girl duties" She replied, before walking out the door to the Prefect's compartment on the opposite side of the train.

Only two people had arrived, herself and Malfoy. The compartment was a tiny thing, so once she sat down; she enlarged the space to accommodate ten people. Malfoy sneered "Such a show-off, aren't you, Granger?" Hermione sighed inside; she was hoping they could be at least semi-civil. "You're one to talk, Malfoy. 'I'm a pureblood, you're a mudblood, I'm better than you, and I'm going to make sure you damn well know it'" She imitated him. The ferrets face flushed red and he pulled out his wand, and Hermione did the same. Just then, a Prefect arrived, Ernie Macallicam switched his gaze from Hermione to Malfoy & sat down. Hermione & Malfoy sat down as well, albeit reluctantly. Not long after, Susan Bones & Padma Patail came through the door. "Susan, you owe me a galleon" Ernie said smugly "They had their wands out, pointing towards each other" Susan sighed and took a galleon out of her purse. "What? You've been betting on us?" Hermione & Draco asked simultaneously, they looked at each other and then looked at Ernie for an answer. "Yep, Susan said that you would start duelling after we got to Hogwarts, I said you'd start on the train" He answered. It was infamous knowledge that the two hated each other.

Soon, the rest of the Prefects arrived.

**A/N: Here are the Prefects according to house:**

_**Griffindor:**_

**Dean Thomas**

**Ginny Weasley**

_**Slytherin:**_

**Blaise Zabini**

**Pansy Parkinson**

_**Ravenclaw:**_

**Terry Boot**

**Padma Patail**

_**Hufflepuff:**_

**Ernie Macallicam**

**Susan Bones**

**Ok, I'll leave you alone now.**

Once everyone was seated, Hermione stood up. "Ok, everyone, there is a copy of the patrolling schedules in each of your trunks, you can switch patrols with other people, provided that they are Prefects, Head Boy, or myself & that both parties agree. If you do happen to catch someone outside their dormitory after hours, then you can take points as you see fit. If you wish to assign a detention, then you have to write their name, house and year on a parchment that you will also find in your trunk. You will then bring the parchment to the next meeting and we will discuss the appropriate detention. I do not want any prejudice punishments or bullying." At this, she drew a breath and looked meaningfully at Draco and Pansy. Blaise wasn't that bad, he was the only Slytherin to never have called her a Mudblood. "You will also find the meeting dates and times in your trunk. If anyone had given an unfair punishment, then they in turn, will receive the punishment that they have assigned. That includes deduction of house points" Hermione had finished her little speech, and given all the Prefects their introduction, and Draco had not said a word "Any questions?"

"Yes, if you even touch my Drakie-poo then you will die a painful death" Pansy spoke up with venom. She tried to kiss Draco, but he pushed her away, repulsed. Hermione rolled her eyes " Parkinson, you are pathetic, I hate your Drakie-poo, and if he starts a fight, I will give as good as I get and then some" She said calmly. With that, Pansy left the compartment, stamping her foot like an angry three-year old. Everybody started to file out as well, save for Hermione and Draco, leaving the two of them alone. "Malfoy," Hermione said, just as she was about to walk out the door, "What is it, Granger" Malfoy asked, for once, with no sting in his voice. "Can you at least _try _to be civil? I don't want to join your father for killing you, and I don't think you would be looking forward to a family reunion, either."

The ferret considered her offer for a moment "Well, what do I get in return?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione's temper flared up "Well I'm so sorry, you're royal highness! Merlin forbid you actually try to act your age!" Hermione practically screamed & ran back to her compartment.

'How dare she!' Malfoy thought furiously as he walked back to the compartment he shared with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and, unfortunately, Pansy. The pug faced creature went up to him and pressed herself up against him. Draco shuddered in revulsion and pushed her away, she fell over "Get off of me you pug-faced monster!" He shouted in disgust. Pansy looked up at him from the floor "But Drakie-poo – "She whined, but Draco cut her off "You listen right now! I–do–not–like–you!" He spoke slowly, as if talking to a dimwit. "You are disgusting! I regret even knowing you! So can you please leave me alone!?" He shouted.

Pansy got up and scuttled to a different compartment. Not even waiting until she was gone, Blaise started applauding Draco for finally getting Parkinson off his back. It was getting annoying to have her drooling over him every time he saw him. "Good work, Malfoy. That pug was getting annoying."

Meanwhile, in a compartment on the other side of the train, Ginny was talking to a disgruntled Hermione. "What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked curiously, as Hermione looked livid and her hands were clenched in fists. "Malfoy happened. I try to ensure that we don't end up chopping each others heads off, and he had the nerve to ask what he gets in return!" Hermione ranted, pacing back and forwards before finally dropping down into her seat. "Well, too bad he's Head Boy" Ginny said conversationally "Yeah, even worse I have to share a common room with him" Hermione muttered vaguely.

"WHAT!!!!" Ron shouted, standing up and upsetting the pieces of the game of chess he was playing with Harry. "You have to share a room with that ferret! I'll kill him – I'll complain to Dumbledore!" Ron shouted. Harry stood up as well "Hermione, If he does anything, you tell me and I'll set Mrs Weasley on him" Harry said, going into protective brother mode. Mrs Weasley considered Hermione as her daughter, and even punished her own son when they were dating and she had caught him kissing Lavender Brown. "Harry, I can defend myself, but it's sweet of you to offer. Ron, stop being an idiot, there's nothing you can do about it, or else I would have. And both of you get out, Ginny and I have to change into our robes. We're nearly at Hogwarts" Hermione said calmly. The boys were slightly confused by her abrupt change of subject, but got out nonetheless. Hermione and Ginny changed, called the boys back in and then got out themselves.

By the time they were all in their school robes, the train was already pulling a stop to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ginny, Ron & Harry all walked to the carriages and shared one. They arrived at Hogwarts and walked into the Great Hall, filled with warmth and light.

A place that he loved the most for Harry.

A place to see the people she loved most for Ginny.

A place for food for Ron.

But for Hermione, Hogwarts was the place where all her dreams and nightmares would come true.

**Wow. I just realized how much I typed… Five pages in Microsoft Word… That's the most I've ever typed at one time. You may guess that I don't normally type :P.**

**Sorry I didn't update in a while… Well, a while for me, a person who has the patience of an angry rhino.**

**In the next chapter Hermione finds out who the Potions Master is.**

**seriana14: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for giving me the idea to have Sirius flirt with Hermione, and yeah, you were right about Sirius**

**Loveit123: Thanks for reviewing!**

**I feed on reviews, and I'm hungry. :P**


	4. Chicken Casserole

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I had to go somewhere for a week.**

****WARNING-ANGRY INSANE LUNATIC RANT****

**When I got back, do you know what happened?! I was using Microsoft Word 2007, the trial period, and the trial was over! So, I thought, I'll just copy off this one to my other Word Processor program. But then I realized that I COULDN'T COPY! Apparently that was one of the disabled features! So then I had to retype all of this (5 pages in Works & Word) on to Works! Then, and this is the part that really annoys me, I found out that I didn't need to! I could have just opened it up with Works!!!!!! STUPID TRIAL PERIOD!! STUPID MICROSOFT!!! STUPID TYPING!! STUPID WORD!!! STUPID WORLD!!! (by now you may have guessed that I only know one insult — Stupid) AGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! STUPID STUPID! (Oh yeah, I also tend to overreact)**

****WARNING-ANGRY INSANE LUNATIC RANT IS OVER****

**I may or may not probably won't be in the process of not owning Harry Potter in the possible near future. (**_**Hehehe… Let's se them try to figure out that load of bad grammar)**_

Hermione approached the Griffindor table, and sat down between Ginny and Harry. She was a little angry with Ron for just hopping on the train, and not looking for her. Not that Ron would ever notice, he was like a red-headed Crabbe or Goyle.

Dumbledore had a few words to say before Ron could start stuffing his face; one of which was 'eat' and the other was 'up'. There were no new students this year, the parents were putting off enrolling their children until they were sure that no-one would curse their heads off. Ron still found reason to complain for the two word wait though. Hermione rolled her eyes and began eating.

She scanned the Head Table, intent on finding out who the new Potions Master was. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Sirius Black sitting next to Dumbledore, eating a chicken casserole. Hermione nudged Harry and whispered, "Sirius is eating a chicken casserole" Harry looked at her strangely "What?" He asked. "Oh, sorry, I meant — oh never mind, just look at the Head Table" She replied, flustered. Harry did as Hermione asked and saw his godfather, indeed eating a chicken casserole. Ginny, apparently overhearing their conversation, told Ron.

As they were all staring at the Marauder, Sirius, as if sensing their gaze, looked up & winked at Harry, Ginny & Ron. However, when he looked at Hermione, his face turned red again and he quickly looked back down at his plate.

Hermione giggled and whispered to Ginny "I guess he's still a little embarrassed about what happened on the Platform". Ginny giggled as well, but then her tone turned slightly more serious and she whispered, "Why did you notice what he was eating?" Hermione blushed and said "Umm… I don't know…" Ginny giggled evilly "Well… If you see the right to _pretend _to flirt with him, then I see it justified to tell him that you examine what he eats" She whispered,, putting emphasis on 'pretend'.

"What! No, Ginny!" Hermione said urgently, not bothering to lower her voice. As a result, Harry & Ron had noticed their hushed conversation. "Hey you girls? What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "Well, Hermione here decided to - " Ginny began to answer, but Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth "I've just decided to change hair conditioners! Didn't I, Ginny!" Hermione said in a shill voice. "Ooookaaay…" Harry said, and returned to his meal. Ron however, hadn't paid any attention at all. Hermione uncovered Ginny's Mouth and returned to her meal as well. "Some best friend you are…" Hermione grumbled as Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Oh, by the way, Hermione, how about a sleepover tonight? I'll get to see you're new dorm, and we can talk about you 'changing your conditioner'" Ginny said, seemingly innocent. Hermione looked at her with irritation "You are evil." She said. Ginny just smiled.

Harry looked back and forth between his best female friend and his girlfriend with a bemused look in his eyes. "Ok, my remarkably Slytherin-like Griffindor, I will just not get involved in whatever you are doing to my friend" Harry said matter-of-factly to Ginny as he went back to his meal. Ginny giggled again & Hermione scowled.

In no time, the food vanished and Dumbledore was making his speech. "We have a special year at Hogwarts this term." Dumbledore beamed and looked around at them all "Care to guess why?" The old man asked. This year is the first in a long time that will not be lived in fear or a corrupt Ministry or Voldemort!" Dumbledore said merrily. There was a collective flinch at the sound of the dark wizard's name, but nonetheless cheering rose up at the mention of the defeat of You-Know-Who.

Dumbledore waited until the cheering had died down to continue. "In commemoration of this, we will be hosting dances throughout the year. There will be notices posted in the dormitories by our Head Boy, Mr Draco Malfoy and our Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger to notify you when the dances will be held."

Hermione blushed slightly at the mention of her name, and Draco smirked his arrogant little smile. Soon, the Headmaster's speech was over and it was time for Harry & Ron to go to their dorms. Hermione had to come with Malfoy and McGonagall to their new dormitory. Ginny was coming as well, for the sleepover.

Mcgonagall let them both over to Grand Staircase and led them to the Room Of Requirement "Now, you probably don't know this, but there is a secret room here, it is called —" She said, but she was cut off by all three of the students saying "The Room Of Requirement, we know" at once. She was taken a little aback, but continued. "Yes, well you will be — wait, Miss Weasely, what are you doing here?"

"We're having a sleepover tonight. That isn't against the rules, is it?" Hermione answered with a glare at Ginny for the reason for the sleepover. Professor McGonagall answered "No, not unless Mr Malfoy disagrees, but as I was saying. You will be living in a room next to The Room Of Requirement that has the same properties, but both Heads will have to agree to the change, there are certain things that are unchangeable and you can only change the room three times. The meetings will take place in the real Room Of Requirement. You can choose your own password for your dormitory." McGonagall had finished what she was saying, but Hermione had a question. "Professor, how do we get in?".

McGonagall's nostril's flared and she replied "Our Headmaster told me that you would have to figure it out yourselves. He said that your one hint was this:

_Where the colours join,_

_There you must show affection_

" Her lips thinned, and it was plain to see that she knew what the riddle meant, and she did not like it. Apparently she did not what to see it either, because she left the floor.

Malfoy sighed exasperatedly and swore under his breath. Hermione was speaking rapidly to Ginny "I think I can figure it out, I figured out the riddle that Snape gave us when Harry, Ron & I got the Philosophers Stone" Hermione continued to talk to herself as Malfoy looked on, baffled at how she could talk so fast. Then he smirked "Hey, Granger, I don't think I agree with having the Weaselette in my dormitory" Hermione slowly turned around with a smile on her face.

"Malfoy, I sincerely hope that you are not intending to that! It is impossible, you would never do that, you don't have the guts" Hermione said cheerfully. Draco was a little unsettled at her cheerful expression, but still drawled "Why yes I am. I do not agree with the Weaselette and you having a sleepover".

Ginny had seen Hermione's plan "Hermione! You are not getting out of this that easily!" She said reprovingly. "Do you know, Malfoy that she is using you to get out of talking to me about her unhealthy obsession with —" Ginny tried to say, but she was cut off by Hermione putting her hand over her mouth like she had at dinner. "Ginny! This is _Malfoy. _Do you understand that? You tell him and the whole school will know by tomorrow!" Hermione said frantically, with her hand still on Ginny's mouth. Ginny was unfazed though, because she had started laughing. "Merlin Hermione, did you really think I'd tell him? I'm your friend, I wouldn't tell anyone something you want to keep secret."

"Yeah, but you'll tell the person that the secret concerns." Hermione grumbled and Ginny smiled sweetly. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny "And what exactly is the mudblood hiding?" He asked silkily. Ginny looked directly at Malfoy and said "Bugger off ferret, this has nothing to do with you. Actually no, it does have something to do with you, do you know that Hermione wants you to cancel the sleepover?"

Malfoy said "Well, in that case, it's either displease a Blood Traitor and please a Mudblood, or please a Blood Traitor and displease a Mudblood." Draco considered them both for a second, then said "I think I'll let the Mudblood suffer." Hermione glared at Draco, then at Ginny, then looked up at the ceiling.

The ceiling had four tinted glass windows, in the houses colours. Hermione gasped and said " I've solved the first part of the riddle" then waved her wand so that there was a globe of light on the other side of the windows. The windows shined with light, and a separate beam of light in the windows colour shone on the floor. All the beams of light joined together at one spot.

Draco smirked and said "Well, now what? Show affection, does that mean you have to make out with the wall?" Ginny grinned and looked between the two. "I think I know what it means!" She said in a sing-song voice. Hermione looked at Ginny "I know that grin, that grin means that whoever sees it is going to beg for mercy"

Ginny just grinned again. Hermione started thinking out loud "Well, 'There you must show affection', that must mean that the ferret and I are going to have to show affection. But show affection to what? Not to the houses, but something like that, Dumbledore always wanted house unity. Only two of the houses have aggression towards each other, Slytherin & Griffindor. So then that means that one person from Slytherin & Griffindor have to show affection, not hate. Affection usually means you like someone, and what do you do when you like someone? Hmm…." Hermione stopped her fast-paced talking and froze "Oh. My. God!" Hermione walked up to Ginny and looked her in the eye "Please, please, please, don't tell me we have to do that!" She said agitatedly. "Erm, Granger? What exactly is it that we have to do?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Wait, no he wouldn't get us to do that, Dumbledore would never force anyone to start a relationship." Hermione muttered. Draco widened his eyes, finally realizing what it was all about. "Oh, Merlin! I'll kill that old fool, I really will this time! I have to kiss a mudblood!" Draco said darkly. Ginny burst out laughing "Oh, no. You don't have to kiss, you have to hug!" She said in between giggles.

Hermione sighed in relief and dragged Draco over to where the beams of light intersected. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Two portraits appeared, one of Salazar Slytherin and one of Godric Griffindor, as soon as this happened, Hermione drew back. She was holding two wands, hers and Draco's. She had taken his while they were hugging. She pointed them both at Malfoy and said "Listen Malfoy, you will not tell anyone what has transpired here, you will walk into your dormitory and you will forget this ever happened. I don't need a wand to control you". And with that, she cast a spell and threw his wand down the staircase.

Godric Griffindor looked at Hermione with pride. "You certainly are a true Griffindor then! That was a great move!" He said as Salazar scowled at one of his Slytherins being humiliated by a Griffindor. "Anyway, what will your password be?" He asked. Hermione thought for a bit, then smiled "Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret" She said. Godric chortled and said "That's a bit long, but certainly good taste." He swung forward to admit the two female Griffindors. Ginny had been looking, dumbstruck at the whole scene the whole time. Suddenly she seemed to snap out of her stupor and walked to the portrait hole with Hermione. "Gee, Hermione, I didn't think you had it in you! Fred & George would be proud!" She said, but then, once again, her tone turned a bit more serious "What if he doesn't get his wand back? You could get in serious trouble for that!".

Hermione smiled mischievously and pulled Draco's wand out of her pocket. "The spell was a Glamour, that was just a piece of paper rolled up. I know what I'll do with his wand, in the meantime" She explained.

The portrait hole opened up to where she would be sleeping. She gaped and then smiled. It was the same room that she had in Grimmauld Place, computer and all. The only difference was a door at the opposite side of the room. It had a plaque with the words 'Common Room' on it. Hermione opened it and walked through. The furniture was green with silver detail and the walls, floor and ceiling were red with gold detail. There was a cosy fireplace in one corner and comfortable looking couches and armchairs around it. In the other corner was a kitchen with a homey feel to it. In another corner were two study tables facing each other and two doors beside them. In the last corner was the door that Hermione had emerged from and another door beside it.

Hermione had her mouth open and was gasping in shock at the impressive room. Ginny was impressed by the room as well, but in a different way. "OH MY GOD!! THIS IS YOUR COMMON ROOM?!!" She shrieked piercingly. Hermione stopped gaping and covered her ears. Ginny had stopped screeching "If everyone knew what kind of room they'd get if they became Heads, then we would have a school of people with Percy-like study tendencies" she said conversationally, as if she had not just broken the eardrums of anyone within a 50 metre distance.

Hermione didn't answer, but she looked at the door next to the one she had come from. It had a plaque on it, and written on it were the words 'Head Boy, Draco Malfoy's Room'. Hermione shut the door she had come from and looked at that. There was a similar plaque on it, but with the words 'Head Girl, Hermione Granger's Room'. She looked at the doors on the opposite side of the room. Both had plaques on them, one had 'Library' on it and one had 'Room Of Requirement' on it. Hermione practically Apparated to the door labelled 'Library' and ran through. When Ginny walked to where Hermione had disappeared to, she found her just in time to see her collapse. She had fainted.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friends love of books and cast _enervanate _on her. She immediately stood up at gazed once again at the massive library. The room was, indeed massive. There were bookshelves as far as the eye could see, and everything was organised according to the Dewey Decimal System that was shown next to the door she had stepped through. Hermione ran around, as excited as a child waiting for Christmas and Lavender Brown when she got a juicy bit of gossip.

Ginny ran forward to catch Hermione before she found a book and stayed in the Library until graduation. "Hermione, you need to breath, ok? It's not that hard, just take a breath in and then out" She said once she had caught her. Hermione smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry Ginny, It's just been so long since I've read a book for the first time. I've already read all the ones in the Hogwarts Library at least three times."

Now it was Ginny's turn to gape, she knew Hermione loved books, but that library was huge! She shook her head and dragged Hermione out of the Library. They explored the Common Room for a bit more, and found out that they couldn't go into Draco's room and a mirror that allowed you to talk to your subconscious.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the staircase, a blond haired boy was reading a piece of paper.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Hello Ferret,

You have been had, quite amusing. I'm sure you're laughing your head off. Actually, I think I would prefer it if that had happened.

If you retaliate, I will return it, and then some. This was for everything you have done over the years, but I'm not done yet, you've done at least fifty times this to me. Now it's time for you to know how it feels.

Don't Mess With Me.

I'm sure you're proclaiming how much you don't deserve this, but here you are:

Liar, Liar, Pants on fire,

The Tooth Fairy (who do you think?)

PS: It's a muggle expression, not that you would know.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

As soon as he had read it, the paper caught on fire and disintegrated, and so did his pants. Having no wand, he ran up to his dormitory without pants. Salazar scowled when he saw him "That Mudblood has no respect for higher beings. Although, I do have to admire her ingenuity." Salazar said grudgingly "What will your password be?" Draco only had one thing in his mind right then, "Kill Granger". Salazar smiled and swung forward to admit him.

**Hi there,**

**Ok, that's a chapter. I have to ask you your opinion though.**

**I need a person close to Hermione, not too close, but they see each other on a daily basis. This person is going to do something bad to Hermione, but I can't think of anyone.**

**I've considered Snape and Draco, but I don't believe Snape would do this, and when this happens, Draco & Hermione are supposed to be friends. I'll PM you if I pick your character.**

**This will happen a lot later in the story, so by then you'll probably have forgotten all about it.**

**You can either PM me or review. The first person to submit the one I choose gets to pick a scene and I'll put it in the story. Nothing too detailed, for example just 'Sirius kisses Hermione' won't do, more like 'Sirius kisses Hermione in her room after she tells him her worries'. An action, a reason and a place, I'll do the rest.**

**On a different subject, tell me what you think! I'm a but proud of the common room and what Hermione did to Draco.**

**Also, don't worry, we'll have more Sirius/Hermione in either the next chapter, or the one after. (I know, not very motivating, is it?)**

**One more thing: Hopefully I'll be getting a beta soon, so my bad grammar and spelling will be fixed.**

**Bye!**

—**Goldgall**

**PS: Not sure why I did this in the form of a letter, I'm just crazy I guess. XD **


	5. The ABF

**Hi, I just got back today.**

**Yay! My temporary insanity is over!**

_**No more crazy,**_

_**No more mad**_

_**No more in—sane**_

_**No more bad**_

_**No more stuff,**_

_**That would be considered evidence for me to be institutionalised in an insane asylum,**_

_**Wait, that didn't rhyme…**_

**I guess I spoke too soon. Ah well, nothing wrong with being crazy. Only kidding, I'm joking! Or am I? **

**Hmm…**

**Hmm…**

**Well… You do realize that I'm just stalling you before you get to read the story? What? Why would I do that? Oh, that's easy, I'm evil! XD**

**XD**

***Hums the loony tunes song***

**XD**

**My sister thinks I'm going crazy because I now enjoy typing. My life for the past two weeks had been dedicated to reading fics, writing fics, listening to music while reading fics, listening to music while writing fics, dreaming about fics, talking about fics, thinking about fics and playing chess with my dad so that he can allow me to go online to get fics.**

**She's worried for me, I swear. Hmm…. What to ramble on about now…**

**Oh my, I forgot I'm supposed to be writing a story! Oh, silly me. I think my brain's fried from listening, non-stop for the past two weeks to Shannon Noll, Mariah Carey, Taylor Swift and the Shrek Soundtrack.**

Back in Hermione's room, she and Ginny & were talking about every random subject they could think of, and Ginny had still not brought up why she was examining Sirius's food.

"I wonder when the ABF is going to make an appearance" Ginny said, conversationally. Hermione looked at her, puzzled "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret, I'm trying to get it to catch on" She explained. Hermione started giggling.

Hermione had just begun to think that she was in the clear, when Ginny suddenly said "So, about telling Sirius…"

Hermione sighed and let Ginny continue "Actually, you're off the hook. I won't tell Sirius if you do one thing…" The brunette groaned, she should have been expecting that she'd blackmail her. "Show me what you're going to do with The Ferret's wand." Ginny requested with a mischievous smile on her face.

Hermione was surprised, she figured it would be something she _really _didn't want to do. She said "Ok, then. Watch my master plan, Operation: Fooling The Ferret" with a smile, she led Ginny back to the Common Room and took Draco's wand out of her pocket.

She waved the wand a few times and muttered a spell. Next to the table, a small square of lush red & gold carpet rose up and laid itself on the table. Hermione tapped Draco's wand twice on the revealed patch of wooden floor. A trapdoor appeared. When Ginny asked how she knew it was there, Hermione answered "I didn't, I made it. Fred & George gave me the spell, depending on how many times you tap the floor, either a small compartment will appear, a small cellar or a large room.". Ginny shook her head and said "Those guys really do have some good spells. But, I guess they had to use it a few times to hide their stuff from Mum."

Hermione opened the trapdoor and a small compartment was revealed. Hermione tore two pieces of thread from her clothes and transfigured them into a pen and notepad. She wrote on it:

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Hi Ferret.

I am surprised, you found it! Oh well, still no wand… Oops, did I say it was here? My mistake, I meant that it was right above your head! That poor wand, it has to suffer staring at your face all day.

Do you know, not very many people look up?

Have a nice day,

The Bookworm

PS: I would have thought you would have learned this by now: XD means burnt clothes… Or Hair!

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

She then tore out the paper and put in the compartment. Then she wrote another note:

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Hi Ferret,

I know *sigh* you want to kill me! Well, that's expected. I've been thinking to myself, 'Well,' I thought 'If the Ferret wants to kill me when I don't do anything to him, then how about when I do do something to him'. It seems to be perfect logic to me.

Then again, you're just wanting to kill me more, aren't you? Well, I might as well make the best of it!

Look, I pity you, so here's a hint!

_Near the table_

_Under the carpet,_

_Ruin your perfect fingernails,_

_To try and get it out._

Toodles,

The Mudblood

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

And put this one on the door that led to Draco's bedroom.

Hermione cast a spell to put the carpet back in place and mend it, then used her own wand to levitate Draco's wand to the ceiling and used a temporary sticking charm to keep it there. She set it so that if he didn't get the wand in an hour after reading the second note, then the wand would hit him on the head until he grabbed it.

When she told Ginny what would happen, her jaw hit the floor. "Hermione!" She said in awe "Are you sure you're you?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused. Ginny put her hands on her hips and started listing what she meant "You wanted a makeover, you kept a secret, you flirted with Sirius Black, you did it for a laugh, you played a prank on Malfoy, you are _still _playing a prank on him and here's the biggie: You're breaking the rules!" By the end, Hermione was torn between laughing and blushing. "It's not like I don't like it, I just want to know why, so I can make sure you're always like this!" She continued.

Hermione was about to answer, when she heard The ABF's voice talking to Salazar Slytherin. She quickly stopped what she had been about to say, and bolted to her bedroom. Ginny followed, and when they were both in, Hermione cast several wards on the room and made the door see-through to the girls, but not do Draco.

Hermione had just finished casting the spells when The Ferret burst into the room, Hermione could have sworn that smoke was coming out of his ears. He had apparently gotten a new pair of pants, as he was fully-clothed.

He spun around and took the note from the door. As soon as he read it, his clothes burned up again, this time his shirt.

He swore again, but didn't bother to get another shirt. Hermione and Ginny raised their brows at the sight of his chest. He was well muscled and everything all of Draco's flings said he was, but neither Hermione or Ginny were attracted to him in the slightest. _Handsome: yes, well muscled: yes, but much too pale, and much too of an egotistical jerk _These thoughts were going through both of the girls heads, with the added thought of never cheating on Harry in Ginny's mind_._

The object of the girls scrutiny looked around and started to talk while he explored the spot that the riddle had indicated. "That little mudblood, I'll kill her when I find her. I won't even cast a spell, I'll stab her through the neck with my wand. Hey, look here this patch doesn't have any dust on it" The Ferret kneeled on the floor, just below to where Hermione had put the compartment. He began to look around the Common Room for a sharp object to cut the carpet. He got up and walked to his room, and shortly after he emerged holding a pocket knife.

In Hermione's room, Hermione giggled and waved her finger at Draco "Oh no you don't." She waved her own wand to make it impossible to use the knife on the carpet. When he tried it, he swore and threw the knife at Hermione's door. Both the girls jumped, but the knife rebounded off the door and narrowly missed The ABF's head. The Ferret snarled and began to use his perfectly-trimmed fingernails to tear at the carpet. Eventually, he managed to tear a very small hole in the fabric, from there he grabbed one side of the hole he had made and pulled, attempting to tear the carpet out.

After more nail-stripping work and pulling, Draco had managed to reveal the trapdoor, leaving all the carpet shreddings in a pile beside him. He opened the wooden door and pulled out the note. This time, his hair burned. A bald Draco engaged himself in a ten minute swearing bout before looked up and saw his wand.

He swore as he grabbed the chairs in the room and stacked them on top of each other. He had used every chair in the room before he had a several precariously balanced chairs stacked upon each other, for him to climb up and retrieve his wand.

He clambered over the chairs and reached the top of the chairs, only just managing to grab his wand and cast a Cushioning Charm before the tower of chairs fell down and the Ferret with them.

But Hermione & Ginny didn't sit through all this silently, oh no, they were laughing more than when they tricked Sirius, which was saying something. They had been holding in their giggles the entire time, but when The Ferret fell from a tower of chairs, it was the last straw. Both Hermione & Ginny burst out laughing, Hermione clutching the bedpost for support, Ginny just lying on the floor, laughing. Unfortunately, Hermione had forgotten to apply a Silencing Charm when she warded the room, and thus The ABF heard the slightly insane laughter coming from the Head Girls room.

He growled, started banging on the door and trying to wrenching it open at the same time. The two girls heard the attempts to open the door, but couldn't do anything. The sight of a bald Ferret banging on what they saw as an invisible door made them laugh even harder, if that were possible. Draco growled, but then a crafty smile spread on his face.

_They want to laugh? Be my guest _He thought. He pulled out his wand and cast a few spells on the door so that they wouldn't be able to get out until the end of classes tomorrow. He spelled both doors, the portrait door and the Common Room door. He grinned wickedly, knowing that the Mudblood would rather die before missing a class.

Hermione & Ginny saw none of this though, they were too busy trying to breath instead of laugh. Hermione was recovering when Ginny said, breathlessly "Well, Now he's the Amazing Bald Ferret" and they all started cracking up again

Draco went back to his room, smirking as he shut the door. The mudblood & the blood traitor were in for a surprise tomorrow.

**Ok, all craziness aside, I'm at a loss here. My little brain has decided to discard the plot I was planning where someone close to Hermione gives her a potion to make her have mood swings. So, sorry for wasting your time and asking you to think of someone.**

**I don't want Hermione and Sirius to immediately start loving each other the next time he sees her, but I'm not sure what to do in the meantime. What I mean is, I'm not sure how to start off their relationship.**

**Anyway, I probably won't be updating again until after next January, so be in for a wait.**


	6. Put Some God Damn Clothes On!

Hi again!

**I guess this is a little late, but I recently got engrossed into the works of The Mediator By Meg Cabot. Translation: I was too busy reading The Mediator fics to care about this poor little Fanfic.**

**Seriana14: Yeah, that would have been funny. ***_**sigh* **_**What a missed opportunity ;). And, I hate it when they do that too, even if it means less romance. I'll put it in the humour section when I post this chap, I didn't know when I started it that I would do this stuff, but I read The Mudblood Exchange and I just **_**had **_**to do some embarrassing for Draco. Don't worry, everyone will get their turn *cackles and rubs hands evilly* **_**especially **_**Sirius.**

**And thanks to everyone for reviewing! **

**Well, on to the story!**

"GINNY!!! WAKE UP!!!"

Ginny woke up indeed, woke up attempting to punch whoever woke her up. Her brothers had long ago taken the precaution to have a shield of some sort ready when they woke her up, so whoever woke her up was in for a surprise. She felt her fist collide with flesh, and she sat up and opened her eyes.

Hermione was clutching her arm, her eyes watering "What the hell, Ginny?!". The red head smiled sheepishly and said "Instinct.".

Hermione glared at her "People must be afraid of waking you up" She said. Ginny ignored this and remembered that Hermione had a reason for waking her up. "So, a reason why you woke me up?"

The brunette forgot her pain and remembered the problem "Ginny! I can't open the door! Classes start in an hour! Classes!!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's take a look" She said. She got up and preformed a few spells on the door. None of them worked. Ginny cast the same spell Hermione had used so they would be able to see through the door. There was a note on the other side, with the written side facing the door.

_Hello Mudblood & Blood Traitor._

_I have closed this door, and the likes of you will not be able to open it until after classes. Yes, Granger, __after__ classes._

_Consider this payback for hiding my wand._

_By the way, I do not care about your primitive muggle expressions._

Hermione had a breakdown. Or tried to make the wall have one. She tried to take her chair and slam it against the wall, screaming "Draco Malfoy, if you do not want to die by tomorrow, you will let me out!!" She stopped beating the chair against the wall, and started pacing back and forward and firing spells at the door, still screaming. "I have not missed a class since third year and only because of a stupid plan to make a restricted pot—" She stopped in mid-rant.

Harry, Ron and Hermione never told anyone about when they made the Poly-Juice Potion to break into the Slytherin Common Room. Harry and Ron had not wanted it to be known that they had accused a fellow student of attempting to murder people, based on a schoolboy rivalry. Hermione had not wanted it to be known that she would brew an illegal potion because her friends had a hunch. Another added reason was that no third-year would be able to brew a Poly-Juice Potion, and Hermione was already revered for just being friends with the Golden Boy.

Malfoy had apparently been ignoring Hermione's furious screaming up till then, but when he heard the word 'restricted', he made the wall invisible, so that he could see Hermione.

"A restricted potion, Granger?" He asked, intrigued.

"None of you're business, Ferret!" Hermione screeched as she threw herself at the wall, trying to claw through it with her fingernails.

"Well, if you'll tell me, then I'll let you out" Malfoy sneered. Inside, he was quaking. It seemed as if Hermione would be rushing through at any moment to remove his limbs from his body and hang his head on a wall. She was that scary.

Hermione stopped her frantic beating at the wall, and froze. She seemed to be considering the offer, and made up her mind. "Ok, Malfoy. But, I'll tell it to Ginny, you let her out, and she'll tell you"

Ginny widened her eyes, she couldn't believe she would betray her friends like that. She didn't even know what they were talking about, but she knew it would get them in a heap of trouble. Then she remembered when she pretended to give up information to Umbridge, but wasn't really. She decided to play along. "Hermione, No!" She said, tugging on her arm, doing her bit.

"ABF, I need to convince Ginny to go along with this." The brunette said calmly. Malfoy was confused by the nickname, but he nodded and ended the spell nonetheless.

Hermione warded the room so if he cast any listening spells, all he would hear was her convincing Ginny to do what she asked. As soon as she did, "Ok, Hermione, what's the plan?" Ginny asked. Everybody thought that Ginny & Hermione were an unlikely pair of friends, one of them loved fun and cunning, the other loving books and only book smarts. Little did they know, that Hermione was just as cunning as Ginny, and maybe a little more, since she tried to hide it.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, and then Malfoy will let you out. He'll probably make you drink Veritaserum **A/N: I know in Canon it's against the rules to use it, but its my story so I get to do what I want**, cast a spell so you can't tell anyone I'm in here and leave me here. You tell him what I told you, don't worry, they won't believe him. Then you can put your memories of last night and this morning in a pensive and show it to Harry or Ron. As long as you concentrate on showing the memories because you want them to see the Amazing Bald Ferret, not so they know I'm in here, the spell shouldn't come into effect." Hermione explained quickly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Jeez, Hermione, _breathe_! You can talk faster than I can!" The red head said in semi-awe, semi-annoyance.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and explained it again. "We made Draught Of Living Death, to give to Malfoy, but some cat fur got into it and I accidentally drank it. That's why I was in the hospital wing then, I grew fur and got a tail" Hermione said, once she was done explaining.

"Ok, then. Let's set this into action." Ginny said.

Hermione took down the wards and made the wall invisible again. "Ok, Malfoy, Ginny's coming out.". Malfoy nodded and removed the spell on the door to the hallway. Ginny came out, Malfoy ended the invisibly spell and recast the spell on the door. Hermione could now only hope and pray. It crossed her mind that most people wouldn't pray, but Hermione loved to learn.

"Well, Weaselette, drink this Veritaserum and tell me what the bookworm's hiding". Ginny obeyed. _Hermione, this better work, if this is poison I'm coming back to haunt you _She thought, as she drowned the potion. "Now, what is the restricted potion she's talking about?" Ginny told him. A smile grew on the ABF's face. "You Griffindors really are gullible." He said as he did exactly as Hermione predicted and cast a spell making it impossible to tell anyone that Hermione was in there against her will.

Ginny smiled as well and ran to the Potions teachers quarters. It was closer, and she wanted to get Hermione out as soon as possible. She burst into the room, but unfortunately Sirius there yet. She checked her watch, it wasn't time for classes yet, so he must still be in bed. She rolled her eyes, she had wondered if he would be able to adjust his sleep pattern to wake before midday to teach. She strode to the door marked 'Bedroom', and pushed it open. Too late she remembered that he might sleep in the buff.

Fortunately, he had the covers on, covering up any offending… bits. Ginny considered how to best wake him up without him jumping up, ready to curse any death eaters nearby and therefore exposing his nude state. At least that's what she assumed. She wasn't ready to take any chances, she really did _not _want to see Sirius Black naked.

She then decided on a course of action. She tightly shut her eyes and covered them with one hand, using the other one to hit him on the arm. He did what she predicted, he jumped up, wand in hand, looking around wildly. Not that Ginny saw this, she still had her eyes shut tightly, now with both hands covering her eyes and facing the wall for good measure.

"Sirius Black, if you're naked, put some god damn clothes on!" She screamed loudly. The entire school would have wondered why Ginny Weasly was screaming at the new Potions Teacher to put some clothes on, if it weren't for the Silencing Charm on his quarters.

Sirius was indeed naked, but wasn't in his usual post sleep groggy state, thanks to Ginny's ear splitting scream. He used his wand to put some random clothes on, then said "Ginny, what the hell!"

She still didn't turn around or uncover her eyes, just said, a bit more calmly now "Sirius, have you put some clothes on?"

"Yes, now why the hell are you here?" He answered, too annoyed to be embarrassed about nearly being seen naked by his Godson's girlfriend.

Ginny finally turned around and uncovered her eyes. She sighed with relief at his fully clothed state and said "Do you have a pensive? I need to show you something", concentrating very hard on showing him The Amazing Bald Ferret. Sirius nodded and _accio_'ed his pensive. Ginny grabbed his wand and drew her memory from her skull, putting it into the pensive. She grabbed his hand and touched her head to the silvery liquid, transporting her to the world of the pensive and Sirius along with her. They watched her memory silently, except for a torrent of laughs. When the memory ended, "That was funny, but did you have to wake me up, —" Sirius started, before the next memory started, and he fell silent. Once that one had ended, he took Ginny's hand and transported themselves out of the pensive. Ginny quickly put the memories back into her head and turned to Sirius.

He didn't ask any more questions, just strode to the door and up to the Head Dormitory. "How do you know where it is?" Ginny asked him.

"Remus was Head Boy, remember?" He answered, just as they reached the Dormitory. Ginny watched as he talked the portrait of Godric, cast a few spells, muttered a bit to himself. He asked Ginny "What's the password?".

"Malfoy, The Amazing Bouncing Ferret" She said. Sirius smiled to himself, cast one more spell, and then said the password. The portrait clicked open and a brown haired blur hurled herself at Sirius.

"Thank you, Thank you! Thank you Sirius!" Hermione said reverently, hugged him and kissed his cheek. Sirius blushed, and Ginny looked on interestedly, but Hermione paid no heed to Sirius's discomfort.

She detached herself from the ex-Marauder and said to Ginny, rapidly "What I told you was a lie". She barely understood it, but she did. Sirius didn't though, it was too fast.

She thanked Sirius and kissed him on the cheek again before she ran down the hall at the speed of light to get to classes.

Sirius looked at where Hermione had disappeared from, still blushing, and said, bemused "What just happened?"

Ginny smirked and said "That brown blur was Hermione, I think."

"Can you please explain how it is humanly possible to move that fast?"

"Easy. It's classes. If Hermione Granger is in danger of missing a class, impossible doesn't have a meaning."

This reminded Sirius of something "Shit! I have to get to class, as well!". He ran down the same path that Hermione had taken, leaving Ginny alone, just as Snape stalked down the hall, Malfoy at his side.

When they reached her, before either of them could say anything, Ginny said to Malfoy "You gave me Veritaserum about 15 minutes ago, didn't you Malfoy?"

Malfoy nodded with a smirk. "That means that I can't lie, and I'm telling you now that Hermione lied to me about what I told you to get her out of the room that you locked us in, and Professor Black can vouch for me" She said to Snape

She then turned to the ABF "Slytherins are so gullible" she said, imitating his words from earlier. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to class. Bye!" And walked down the corridor that Hermione and Sirius had exited through.

Snape looked at his pupil and said "Draco, I'm sorry, but I have to give you a detention and take away twenty points for lying to a teacher and keeping a student against her will" regretfully, then going back the way he came. Leaving Draco standing in the corridor, alone.

He stood there for about ten minutes before remembering that he had classes as well.


	7. The First Class

Hello all!

Sorry if this one is a little worse, but I've been up since 3:00 this morning, reading fics.

Okay, I have the opposite of writers block. I think I'm incapable of getting writers block. Instead I get too many ideas in my head, and try to shove them all in this fic. I want the Hermione that constantly argues with Sirius, the Hermione that avoids him and the Hermione that hides in her room and has nightmares all the time.

**Hermione hurried down the corridor, she had already done the necessities i.e. brushed teeth, changed, brushed hair etcetera, so all she had to do was get to class in time.**

**She looked at her watch and chewed her lip as she ran. She always chewed her lip when she was anxious, she tried to get rid of the habit, but she couldn't. She had fifteen minutes before the first class of the day starts, and she couldn't even remember what it was. She hastily fished her timetable out of her bag and glanced at it. She was due in Potions in fourteen minutes. She had fourteen minutes to get to the dungeons on the other side of the school.**

**Hermione prided herself on taking a run every day at 4:30 when she wasn't at school, but she had fallen out of the habit since she moved into Grimmauld Place for the summer. She didn't want the boys to see her in her running clothes; a pair of hot pink short shorts with the words **_**Hot Stuff **_**written across the back in grey rhinestones, and a loose pink top with the words **_**Runnin' From Love **_**written across the chest in a similar way. She may have started wearing a few more feminine clothes, but that was a bit too much. If it was because she stayed up all night from fear of slipping back into her nightmares, she didn't realise it.**

**But no matter how many times she had run in the past, it didn't seem to be enough to get to the other side of the school without bursting in on the middle of class. She tried nonetheless.**

**She ran like a mad woman and by the time she got to the dungeons, most of the students were beginning to wonder why the school had have a brown blur running through it.**

**She made it with less than a second to spare. The class had just sat down when a winded Hermione burst through the door. They all turned to stare at her. She had made it, alright, but her wish of not being a spectacle had just been shot. Hermione had forgotten to put her new, less Hermione Grangerish look to use in the threat of missing a class.**

**She took a quick look at her watch—phew, she was just in time. Hermione quietly picked her way to where Ginny, Harry & Ron were sitting. As soon as she sat down, she didn't even bother to wait for the questions from Harry & Ron, just said "Malfoy held us back, we'll tell you later". Harry just had one thing to say "Us?".**

"**Yes, us. Ginny had some trouble as well." She turned to Ginny "That's right! You left even later than I did! How did you get here so soon?" The redhead smiled and said "I caught up with Sirius and he apparated us here".**

**Ron spoke up at that point "Oi! How come you didn't give us Apparation-Inside-Hogwarts-Is-Impossible speech?"**

**Hermione sighed "Teachers are allowed to, in case of an emergency. They only applied that rule this year"**

**Sirius was intently listening in on the conversation, as was the rest of the class. Hearing the word 'Teachers' snapped him out of his stupor and reminded him that he was supposed to be teaching a class.**

"**Alright, I'm Sirius Black—" He was cut off by about a dozen hands shooting in the air. "Fine, ask your ridiculous questions, but only for today" He snapped, annoyance forming on his face. He pointed to one of the kids in the front row "You, what's your name and your question?".**

"**Terry Boot, sir, and are you the infamous Sirius Black?"**

**Sirius grinned "Yes, I am Sirius Black, ex-convict, Azkaban Escapee, Ladies Man Extraordinaire, Godfather to Harry Potter, etcetera, etcetera"**

**Another student said "But does that mean that you're a murderer and a traitor to Lily & James Potter?". This time his face darkened. "No, I am not a murderer, nor a traitor. That slime Pettigrew, who was too coward to be loyal to friends that would die for him, was the traitor." He snarled at the student angrily. The student's face paled considerably.**

**A few of the hands went down then, from fear of his wrath, but there were still some up. Sirius sighed and pointed to another student. "Are you single?" She said, getting straight to the point. The ex-Marauder grinned wolfishly "Not that that matters, but yes I am single". Now almost all of the girls hands went down, all of them with their owners with smiling faces. There was just one hand up now.**

"**Yes, Miss Granger?" He avoided looking in her direction, trying very hard not to blush from remembering what happened this morning and the day before. Hermione's face was heating up as well when she remembered what she had done that morning. '**_**Oh god, I kissed Sirius Black! So what if it was on the cheek—oh god, what if he thinks I'm crushing on him!!??' **_**Harry looked curiously at his best friend's & Godfather's flaming faces and his girlfriends devilish smile, and made a mental note to figure out what the hell was happening.**

**Hermione tried to slip on a cool mask of indifference, like she had seen Snape, Malfoy, Blaise and Slytherins in general use countless times. She said "When are we actually going to start the lesson?"**

**Sirius smirked and pulled on his own mask, it would be very unprofessional to start laughing out loud at the expression on Hermione's face—she looked like Pansy Parkinson. "I would gladly ask the same question. Are you all done?" His eyes sweeped across the pupils for any raised hands. "No? Alright then, today's lesson we will be studying—" He started, before Draco Malfoy entered the room in much the same manner as Hermione had just a few minutes ago. He even checked his watch and exhaled the same sigh of relief.**

**He made his way to where Blaise was sitting, and Sirius looked a bit irritated at being interrupted again "Ok, as I was saying, today we will be studying the Polyjuice Potion. You'll find the instructions on Page 156 of**_** Spells & Potions For A Spy**_**, you'll each be making one during the next 3 months. Since this is such a complex potion, the four people you sit with will be your partners"**

**Ginny got the ingredients, leaving Harry, Ron & Hermione to their own devices. Translation: The evil witch let Hermione explain what the hell happened on her own.**

"**Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.**

"**Harry, I'll tell you later, I'll show you the memory" She replied tiredly**

"**Hey! What about me?" Ron yelped**

"**What about you, Ronald?"**

"**You said that you'll tell Harry what happened, no mention of my name!"**

**Hermione's temper was starting to flare up; Here she was, getting ready to prepare a potion so that he wouldn't fail the class, practically being ignored by him, and he had the nerve to ask her why she didn't include his name in a sentence!**

"**Why, Ronald? Why?! Because, ever since I arrived in Grimmauld Place, you've said three sentences to me. You've been ignoring me! Oh, I almost forgot, you paid a lot of attention to me when you need me—" She was just getting into her rant, and Ron was getting a bit pale from it, when Ginny came back with the ingredients.**

"**So, any reason why you're finally giving my git of a brother what's coming to him?" She asked conversationally.**

**Hermione said "No. Just the usual I-Ignore-Hermione-But-Don't-Want-Her-To-Ignore-Me stuff" tersely.**

**Harry, meanwhile, was trying very hard to soak into the background, like he did whenever there was a fight between his two best friends.**

**Hermione didn't bother looking at the textbook, she remembered every potion she ever made. She just mechanically added the ingredients as everyone but Harry & Ron, who knew how she could know the potion, stared at her. "What?" she said, noticing the stares.**

**Her arms were a blur, adding ingredients and stirring without any glances to the instruction booklet. They knew that Hermione was a better worker, but she acted as if she had done this a million times before.**

**She blushed at the attention, but never faltered while making the potion. "You had better go back to your potions before they blow up" she said, sarcastically.**

**Soon she had done the first stage, without any help from Harry, Ron or Ginny, an hour in front of the rest of the class. Sirius was looking out for any potions that needed help when he saw Hermione walking towards him. "We're done, Professor"**

**He walked over to their cauldron, expecting to see a few mistakes. He had heard of her reputation for never messing up an assignment, but if she had done it that quickly then she **_**must **_**have made some mistakes.**

**He looked at their cauldron, then back at Hermione. He checked the consistency, colour, smell and everything else. It was perfect. "Merlin, Hermione, how the bloody hell did you manage this? And don't you dare say that this lot helped you out; I know they didn't"**

"**Sirius, you teach a class now, do you honestly think that swearing is supposed to be normal behaviour?" She rolled her eyes as she reprimanded him. They were slipping back into the argument they kept having at Grimmauld Place.**

"**It's my class, I can talk the way I want!" He said indignantly.**

"**Yes you can, Sirius, by all means, continue your normal behaviour of swearing your mouth off" She said sarcastically.**

"**Hey, you nosy little swot, my language is none of your business, you ever notice, the only people who bother with my language are you and Molly?"**

"**Yeah, because the only other people you associate with are other swearing males"**

"**Hey! Er.. Umm…" He cast around quickly for a comeback, and found one "What about Remus?" He challenged.**

**She rolled her eyes again "Remus doesn't count. He's the only one that can give me some intellectual stimulation, who can actually be serious about books that don't include motorbikes or Quidditch" He opened his mouth to say that he **_**was **_**Sirius, but Hermione beat him to it. She held up her hand "Don't give me that stupid pun, it's getting old"**

**While Sirius was figuring out a reply, Hermione had a look at her cauldron to make sure it hadn't gotten too thick. She stirred it. Still good.**

**She looked around and noticed that for the third time today, everyone was staring at her. She groaned and put her face in her hands. "Sirius, just hurry up and tell me if we can go?"**

**He opened his mouth to continue the argument, and then he noticed the same thing Hermione had. He sighed "Yeah, sure. Miss Granger, you can go. But since the rest of the group didn't help, then they'll have to find someone else to be their fourth and stay back until the first stage of the potion is completed." Sirius had slipped back into teaching mode.**

**He scanned the rows for someone without a group. "Mr Malfoy, you will be the fourth for this group, since you seem to be working on your own."**

**Ron made a face and was about to protest, when Ginny stepped on his foot and whispered "Look, Sirius must have a reason, we can ask him later".**

**Ron rubbed his foot and sulked as Malfoy made his way to their table. Sirius got them another cauldron and levitated Hermione's to an empty table. He sat back down at his desk to wait until someone else finished the first stage of the potion as Hermione stirred her cauldron one more time, adjusted the heat and left the dungeon.**

**She had reached the Griffindor common room, and was just about to say the password, when Ginny arrived. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.**

"**I could ask the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She replied**

"**Zabini didn't have a partner, so I volunteered to help out you instead."**

**Hermione laughed "You left those four to kill each other?" She gasped through her giggles.**

**Ginny smiled evilly "It should be a good experiment to see who dies first"**

"**Wait, aren't you supposed to be on Harry's side?"**

"**I am! This gives him a chance to see that not all Slytherins are gits."**

"**Are you talking about Malfoy?!" Hermione asked disbelieving**

"**No way! What the hell made you think that? I'm talking about Zabini."**

**Hermione thought for a moment, then relented "Yeah, I guess he's decent enough. Better than Malfoy. Anyway, why are you surprised to see me here?"**

"**Well, this isn't your dormitory, remember?"**

**Hermione blinked "Oh yeah. I forgot."**

**Ginny smiled and said "Well, we can talk on the way to your Dorm"**

***Gasps dramatically* Only 2 reviews for chap 6?! I got 5 for the one before that! I guess it took too long to update….**

**Well, I will not beg for reviews! No—must—not—argggh!—**

****

***glares* there! Happy now? *grumbles***


	8. Kinda Good Looking

Yay! I got my reviews! Thankyou! I was going to start on this a little later, but getting them made me start now! It'll take at least another week before I have the next one up. By the way, does anyone know the proper way to go about getting a beta? I know how to find one, but none of them are replying to me.

*shrugs* Whatever.

I just realised that back in chap 4 I think it was, I kind of blew Hermione's incognito plan when I got her to stand up when Dumbledore announced the Head Girl & Boy. Also failed to stimulate a reaction when Draco saw her in her dolled-up state.

By the way, in the last chap the bold and standard type was mixed up, but it wasn't my fault. Unfortunately, whenever the words 'not my fault' are said by me, the opposite comes true. I hope it isn't like that this time.

Serianna14: I'm not telling! My lips are sealed! All I'm saying is that he will eventually figure out that Hermione+Ginny+Prank=Run Away. Now. Before it's too late…

Siriusly-a-princess: He wasn't meant to be! Well… I guess arguing with a student _is _a bit unprofessional. But hey! It's better than what Snape does—doesn't listen at all and gives detention as easily as he breathes.

C.A.Q: Why thank you!

I luv hardy: Really? I don't think so. I couldn't put the … In the title, so to me, that is less than perfect and unacceptable.

A Human Being (maybe): Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, there'll be more Sirius/Hermione eventually.

"**What was that in class anyway?" Ginny asked as they walked to Hermione's Dorms.**

"**What was what?" Hermione said, not looking at Ginny. There were a lot of things that were Golden Trio secrets, and she needed Harry & Ron's permission before telling her.**

"**Well you were doing two things like you'd done them a million times. Making that potion, and arguing with a teacher"**

"**Um.. Well… I guess I just had done a lot of research on it…" She said, flicking a strand of hair around, still not looking at her. She always did it when she lied, but she never lied very often, so no one had caught on to it yet.**

"**And what about the arguing with Sirius?" Ginny retorted.**

**Over the summer, Hermione had been arguing with Sirius a lot, only when he came into her room, asking her about her well being. It really was irritating, and she didn't have the patience to put up with worrying adults popping in every day to tell her she wasn't herself without letting a little steam off. She only argued with him in her room, though. She constantly used to argue with Ron, and everybody assumed she was infatuated with him. Not that she wasn't, but that wasn't the case this time and she didn't want anyone to think that! **_**Not as if he doesn't already think that. **_**She thought irritably.**

**She heard a impatient noise and wrenched herself from her mind to see Ginny still waiting for an answer.**

"**What about it?"**

"**You've never argued with a teacher since you set foot in here!"**

**Hermione blushed. She **_**was**_** a bit of a teachers pet. "And, if it's not that, then it's the fact that you were arguing with **_**Sirius.**_**"**

"**Well, what's wrong with arguing with Sirius?" She said defensively.**

"**Nothing. It's just that you never challenge your host. You barely uttered a peep to mum & dad when you stayed over at The Burrow and they were talking about asking Sirius to borrow Kreatcher. Normally you would have gone off on a rant about how they are living things and not to be passed around and borrowed like old hairbrushes."**

"**I… Well…" She stuttered. She didn't know **_**why **_**she didn't just tell Ginny the truth. **_**Probably because then you'd have to tell her why he was in your room in the first place… **_**a small part of her brain whispered. She pushed that part into a small dusty corner of her mind to be handled later. "Well, what did **_**you**_** do while I was locked up in my own Dorm?" She retorted defensively.**

**Ginny shuddered "Please. Do not ask me that question. It's going to take me years as it is to get that memory out of my head."**

"**Umm… Ok, as long as you stop with the interrogation" Hermione smiled triumphantly.**

**They had reached the Head Dorms. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and muttered a few spells. Ginny raised an eyebrow. The brunette caught her gaze "Checking for traps. Can't be too careful" She explained.**

**Ginny nodded and said the password & Godric swung open to admit them. As soon as she was in the room, Hermione started muttering spells and wards. Ginny put her hands on her hips "**_**Now **_**what are you doing?" She said exasperatedly.**

"**Making sure that no one, not even Voldemort himself will be able to cast a spell on this room and make me miss a class." She replied with a determined glint in her eyes.**

**Hermione turned on the computer and typed in her password. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to have a girl talk" Ginny whined.**

**Hermione smiled "We had a girl talk last night. And I want to get some schoolwork done before the next class."**

**Ginny harrumphed, got up & crossed her arms "Fine!" She said snootily "I shall just occupy my time practising Quidditch". She dropped the act and walked out the door.**

**Hermione sighed with relief. She wanted to be alone and write in her diary. She got up and retrieved **_**Hogwarts: A History**_**. She pressed her thumb into the indent on the spine of the book, and it turned into her diary. She took out her quill and began writing.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have embarrassed myself at least 3 times in 10 different ways, and it isn't even time for my second class!**_

_**I have kissed **__**Sirius Black**__**!!! So what it was on his cheek!!! Actually, it wasn't that bad, his skin was smooth, and he is kind of good looking… OH MY GOD!!! What the hell am I doing?!!**_

_**Well, so what? He is good looking, but that's it! Just a bit. Anyway, today I kissed Sirius Black on the cheek, argued with a teacher, and became a spectacle for being Hermione Granger.**_

_**I swear to god I am going to kill Malfoy. He locked me in my dorm, so Sirius got me out, I was so grateful I just **_**had **_**to KISS him. God damn Malfoy. I am going to kill him. It's all his fault.**_

_**Ginny said something about having a memory that she didn't want while I was locked up. I wonder what it was?**_

_**And I still have to tell Harry & Ron what I did. His godson. Oh god.**_

_**Ron did something again today. Another example of exactly how irritating and stupid he is.**_

_**I hope the dreams have stopped. But I will not take dreamless sleep. No. I do not want to be unable to dream. Dreaming is part of me, it allows me to connect to my subconscious, and without that, I would be as arrogant as ABF.**_

_**Oh god. I hear someone coming. They can't see this! It's probably Harry & Ron. I have to tell them! But I have to give them some sort of explanation… And I will not tell them about my nightmares—it's my head, not theirs.**_

_**Quick, Bye,**_

_**Hermione**_

**She hurriedly closed the book and pressed her thumb into the indent again, just as the portrait hole opened to reveal Harry, Ron & Ginny.**

**Hermione mentally groaned and decided to lie. She hated lying to her friends, but she couldn't avoid a direct questioning, and she certainly wasn't about to tell her friends. It was her head.**

**Her friends walked in, and Hermione mentally steeled herself for the ordeal to come.**

**Okay, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post this before I went away. I probably will be updating less frequently, because our new ISP is charging us 5c for every MG we go over our download limit, and my dad's expecting me to pay it myself. Since the last bill was for $75 & I refuse to pay it, I am not allowed to go online whatsoever.**

**Oh yeah, but my sister is. Not me. Just my sister. Now, is that favouritism or not?**

**Anyway, to put a stop to my complaints, I shall now end this chapter.**

**- - - - Chapter End - - - - **

**[0v0]**

**( )**

**- -**


	9. Just A Nightmare

**Okay, I'm starting this as soon as I posted the last one, A. Because I want to get this up as soon as possible & B. Because I got 5 reviews already!  
**

**In a few days I'm going to town with my Dad & Sis (I live in the bush), and will be coming back with my mind completely wiped of all coherent thought except 'Yay! I finally got The Sisters Grimm!', so I'd best type this now.  
**

**Seriana14: Ok, ok! Here's some more. And more Sirius/Hermione! Yay!**

**Flamegirl5500: Well, you can take a look in this chapter, and don't worry, she'll find a cure.**

**Siriusly-a-princess: I know how you feel. I get fics confused all the time. I was thinking of adding a recap part anyway.**

**I love Neville: *gasp* well if that means this makes someone like Sirius, then I have done some good! :P**

**I luv hardy: Thanks for reviewing! And I like that too, I was kinda tempted to add her banging her head on the book yelling 'bad brain! bad brain!' but I figured that would be a bit much.**

**NJ: Well, here's an update not even a week apart! **

RECAP:

_Oh god. I hear someone coming. They can't see this! It's probably Harry & Ron. I have to tell them! But I have to give them some sort of explanation… And I will not tell them about my nightmares—it's my head, not theirs._

_Quick, Bye,_

_Hermione_

She hurriedly closed the book and pressed her thumb into the indent again, just as the portrait hole opened to reveal Harry, Ron & Ginny.

Hermione mentally groaned and decided to just deny to answer. She hated keeping secrets from her friends, but she certainly wasn't about to tell her friends. It was her head.

Her friends walked in, and Hermione mentally steeled herself for the ordeal to come.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down on her bed, leaving her work chair and the floor for the boys & the spot next to her on the bed for Ginny.

"Fine, ask your ridiculous questions, but only for today" she sighed, annoyed. She realized that that was exactly what Sirius had said this morning.

"How were you arguing with Sirius? You've never argued with a teacher before." Harry asked.

"I refuse to answer that one, so please don't ask again" She pleaded

"Yeah, I got one! How come you were staring at Sirius & you were both blushing?!" Ron asked jealously

"Err… I kissed him on the cheek" She mumbled

"What?! Why the bloody hell did you kiss him for?!" Ron roared

"Malfoy warded me in my room and only let Ginny out. She got Sirius—" Ginny shuddered. She still couldn't get that image out of her head. "to get me out & I was going to miss classes! I was grateful! I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, Ok? So sue me!" She answered defensively

Ron still wasn't convinced "So that's it? Just a kiss on the cheek? You don't like him or anything?" He demanded

"Well… He is kind of good looking…" She said hesitantly, but seeing the looks on Harry & Ron's faces, she added hastily "But I don't fancy him! He's at least 20 years older than me!" unconsciously flicking a strand of hair around.

"But Ginny did something as well!" She said, in a desperate bid to not make a fool out of herself.

Again, a jealous male voice answered her. This time it was Harry. "What? My girlfriend's been kissing my godfather?!"

Hermione shrugged and answered, as Ginny was busy trying not to throw up "No. But I asked her what she was doing while I was locked in, and she just shuddered and said that she never wanted to think about if again."

Ginny won the battle, but only just. She still looked pale. "I have discovered one of the things I would never do again, even if you paid me a million galleons." She said in half disgust, half fear.

"What?" Harry asked curiously

"Wake up Sirius Black after a nights sleep." She answered

"Why?" This time it was Ron.

"He sleeps in the nude." She said, and shuddered again.

Harry, Ron & Hermione goggled at her. "I didn't see any of his… bits. I faced the wall, covered my eyes, closed them & threatened to hex them off if he didn't get dressed in the next five minutes" She said, the urge to throw up coming back.

Harry chortled and pulled Ginny closer to him "Well, it still must be better than the time I woke you up. My eye still hurts." He joked.

Hermione tried to imagine what it would be like to see Sirius naked. She used her imagination to its fullest extent, but she still couldn't see what would be causing Ginny to pale like that. _Stop it Hermione!! _she mentally cursed herself.

"There's one last thing I want to show you…" Hermione said mischievously. She summoned her pensive and gestured to Ginny to put her memory of the night before in it. She put her wand to her temple and drew out a silvery thread. She placed it in Hermione's pensive and stirred it.

Hermione touched her face to the pensive, and so did Ginny. The two girls disappeared into the memory, leaving the boys to follow.

The four watched the memory, all of them laughing so hard they fell over. Once the memory was finished, Hermione glanced at her watch and nearly had a heart attack. She got out of the memory and ran out the door.

The three remaining occupants of the room stared after her, wondering what was wrong. They noticed that she had grabbed her bag as she went, and realized that their free period was over.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully for the four teens.

* * *

_She was there. In Godric's Hallow. Nagini was slowly moving towards her. She couldn't move. She was mesmerised by her pulsating scales and muscles that could crush her without a second thought._

_Nagini changed to Voldemort, who pointed his wand at her, and she was forced to kneel. Bellatrix appeared and grabbed her wrist. She started branding her wrists._

_She heard his cruel, cold laugh as she screamed. She saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and everyone that she loved watching her, but doing nothing to stop the torture._

_She caught sight of a large locket lying on a tree stump. No—no, it couldn't be. They had destroyed it. They had went through months of miserable living to do it, but they had! They had destroyed it!_

_The locket disappeared and reappeared in Voldemort's hands. He stroked it lovingly and whispered to her "You thought you destroyed it? You thought you finished me? You could never finish me."_

_He laughed again, a laugh filled with malice and hate "You are just a little child. You could never do something to change the world."_

_Bellatrix cackled and twisted her wrists, her job done. She had marked her as the worthless filthy mudblood she was._

_Hermione looked down at what was on her wrists. "Filthy Mudblood". She looked on the other wrist. The Dark Mark. She was a Death Eater now. _

* * *

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard. _Not another one! Those damned dreams! _She thought. She couldn't take this. Every night she had been woken by that damned dream. Sometimes it was different, sometimes there were only a few people watching, sometimes Nagini would come out of the locket and bite her, but they were all slowly killing her. They had started sometime around the start of the summer, and she had one every night, without fail.

She couldn't take this anymore. She had to do something. She had to stop it. But how? She refused to ask anyone for help—after all, she was the great Hermione Granger, she could do anything! But she would not take a potion. She hated Dreamless Sleep. It would ruin who she was.

She couldn't go back to sleep, for fear of having another nightmare. But she couldn't stay up all night either. She looked at the clock on the mantle and saw the glow in the dark display read 3:00 AM.

Outside, Sirius was doing his rounds when he heard noises coming from Hermione's room. He knocked on the portrait, checking to see if everything was alright.

She heard a tired voice calling "Hermione?" It was Sirius. She wrenched the door open, and unbeknown to her, Sirius was taken aback by her appearance. She was breathing hard, her hair a mess & she looked afraid. Positively afraid. But there was a small glint of stubborn determination in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"I was doing my rounds. You were screaming stuff 'I destroyed it. It can't be back. It was over'." He answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I must have forgotten to put up the silencing charms! I usually never forget, otherwise I would have woken up everyone else" To her horror, she could feel tears sliding down her face. "I'm sorry. It's just been a bad day and—" the tears were coming down faster "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear about my problems. I'll just put up a silencing charm and then you can go back to your rounds." She said, trying to get him to leave.

He didn't like seeing her cry. He wanted to know what was making her cry, why was she so insecure? She was never this insecure. She never said sorry. "Shhh… Hermione, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong." He said comfortingly, stroking her cheek. He guided her to her bed and they sat down on it.

"It's nothing.. Just a nightmare…" she muttered. He had been trying to find out the reason for the bags under her eyes before, but this was the first time he actually had any progress.

"It's not just a nightmare. Tell me what it was about." He said softly.

Hermione faltered. She never told anyone about her nightmares, she just wrote them down in her diary. But maybe she needed to tell someone? Maybe it would help? Sirius stroked her cheek again, and she unconsciously leaned into his touch. She made her decision.

"I was in Godric's Hallow…" She started, then faltered again. Sirius continued to stroke her cheek encouragingly and she continued "I was in Godric's Hallow, and Nagini was coming towards her, and I couldn't move." She said weakly. "Nagini turned into Voldemort and he made me kneel… And then Bellatrix started branding my wrists and Ginny & Harry & Ron and everyone was there and they didn't do anything, they just watched and—" She was hysterical now. Sirius put a thumb over her mouth and cut her off. "Take a deep breath. Now. Slowly tell me what happened." he asked.

She did as she was told. "They didn't do anything. They just watched. And then I saw the locket. The one we destroyed. The horcrux" Her voice faded. She took another breath and continued "Then he was stroking it and he told me that I could never defeat him. Bellatrix twisted my wrists and laughed. I looked at them and on one wrist was 'Filthy Mudblood'." She started crying harder, but still continued "And on the other was the—the Dark Mark. I was one of them." She said, and then broke down.

She was crying hard, but not making any noise. Sirius hated seeing her like this, but it was good that she was telling someone. Doing this to herself, not sleeping, keeping everything to herself. _But why do you care? _A part of his mind whispered.

_Because I can't just ignore it _he retorted to himself

_But you could have just told one of the boys, then you wouldn't have to worry about her again. _

He ignored the voice and turned back to Hermione, who's tears were stopping. She smiled weakly at him "You probably think I'm a silly little girl who's crying over nothing" She said.

"No. Crying doesn't make you silly" He said, then remembered something she had said "You've been having these dreams before? And hiding them?" he said sharply, but not unkindly.

She avoided his gaze "Yes" she said in a small voice. "Please don't tell anyone" She pleaded.

"Relax, love. I wasn't going to. But you should tell them, just when _you're _ready. Don't let anyone force you into telling something you don't want to". He soothed her.

She visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry I pulled you off your rounds"

"I was just going back to my quarters anyway" He replied

"Are you thirsty?" He asked her. She nodded. "I'll get you a glass of water."

He walked out of her bedroom, straight into Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" He whispered, so Hermione wouldn't hear.

He shrugged "I heard voices talking. I wonder what you were doing in there, alone with Granger." He said suggestively.

Sirius sighed "Look, I don't have time for this. I know that you do care about some things, and I'm pretty sure this is one of them. So just please keep your mouth shut. I don't need her any more distressed than she already is"

Draco considered him, then nodded mutely. Sirius went into the kitchen to get Hermione's water and brought it back to her.

She was asleep when he came back. He left her water on the desk and turned to leave, when he felt something pulling on his sleeve. He looked back and saw Hermione holding on his sleeve, looking at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Please don't go" she whispered

"Why?" He asked as he sat back down on the bed

"Then the nightmares will probably come back" she said.

Sirius nodded, understanding. He put her arm around her and she relaxed against him.

The next time he looked, she was asleep. He gently laid her down on the bed, but when he tried to leave, her hand wouldn't let him go. He looked at her, lying down, so peaceful and serene. Her hair was splayed around her head and her lips were parted ever so slightly.

He yawned, he was getting tired as well. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

Soon enough, they were both asleep. Hermione unconsciously moved closer to him, and Sirius put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

Her nightmares didn't start again that night.


	10. Stupid Nasal Glands

**I have got to do that again! I got another 5 reviews for that fast update! But not right now. By the way, expect a major withdrawal of updates in April. Mainly because that'll be when the next 39 Clues book is out.***

**Also, I had to choose who to find Sirius & Hermione in bed together, and I had to choose between**

**Harry**

**Ginny**

**Draco**

**Ron**

**Remus**

**And I picked Remus . Mainly because I want everyone to know about them after there actually is a **_**them**_**, and Remus seems like a good secret keeper.****

**Oh and I'll probably be updating less frequently. (And, okay, that's twice I've said that now, without actually doing it, but this time I'm serious! I think…) Now my Dad's been going off about how our ISP's charging us extra, I'm only allowed to go online before 12:00 midday. And I normally go online at night.**

**Edit: Sorry, I forgot the recap, I'll add it in now. Sorry!**

RECAP:

The next time he looked, she was asleep. He gently laid her down on the bed, but when he tried to leave, her hand wouldn't let him go. He looked at her, lying down, so peaceful and serene. Her hair was splayed around her head and her lips were parted ever so slightly.

He yawned, he was getting tired as well. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

Soon enough, they were both asleep. Hermione unconsciously moved closer to him, and Sirius put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

Her nightmares didn't start again that night.

* * *

Remus was using the Marauders Map to check were Sirius was. He had some good news, and he wanted to celebrate it with his best mate. He got out the old parchment and tapped it twice while saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he grinned at the memory of the day they finished the map. They had tried to think of something a teacher would never say. Sirius suggested a lot of… colourful language, but in the end they settled on James's idea. Harry was a lot like James now, the same voice, the same face.

Remus tore himself out of the past and whispered "Messers Padfoot". The map zoomed in on the Head Girls Dormitory, and Remus apparated to the front of the portrait hole as soon as he saw Sirius's dot. It was right next to Hermione's. And, if he wasn't mistaken, that was her bed they were lying on. He said "Dumbley's Orders", the teachers password, and Godric swung forward to admit him.

As soon as he saw the two lying in bed together, with his arm around her and her snuggled into his chest, he voiced his thoughts. "What the hell is this?!" He shouted.

The two woke up with a start. About a second went by, then the two noticed the position they were in, and promptly sprang apart. Remus was relieved to see that they had all their clothes on.

Hermione did the same thing, before she remembered what happened last night. She sighed in relief, before she remembered what she had told him. She had cried all over him like a baby, for Merlins sake!

"I'm sorry Remus, but nothing happened, I just had a nightmare." She tried to explain.

"And so Sirius here decided to sleep in the same bed as you because you had a nightmare?" Remus asked coolly.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Moony, nothing happened, alright? Hermione had a nightmare, I was doing my rounds, I heard her screaming stuff and I comforted her. That's it." He said distractedly.

"Wait, she was screaming? From a nightmare? That doesn't happen unless it's serious." Remus asked, concerned.

"No! No, it's nothing, just a silly little nightmare, it's nothing!" Hermione butted in.

"Love, it's not nothing. You were really distressed, and even if you weren't, having a dream about Vol—"

"No! Don't tell him! No. Please, you promised. It's just a little dream!" Hermione stopped him before he revealed what her dream was about. "I never should have told you in the first place, you were just there, and you wanted to know, and I needed to tell someone but I should have just written in my dia-" She stopped abruptly, clenching her jaws tightly together. She would not tell them about her diary! Not after what happened last time! She continued, more calmly "I never should have told you, because it was just a silly little nightmare that I shouldn't have bothered you with! But I did, and I'm sorry for that, but you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone else. I already told one person, and that's enough. Not everyone needs to know what goes on in my head. It's my head!" She finished, folding her arms and looking defiantly at the two men staring astonished at her.

"Ok, love, I won't tell anyone, but you have to tell someone." Sirius reasoned.

"I did tell someone. I told you." She lifted her head and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Oh, fine then, I'll drop it." Sirius said reluctantly.

"Okay, so Remus, you can go now. Why are you in my dormitory anyway?" Hermione asked curiously

"Oh, yeah!" Remus brightened as her remembered his news "I got as the job as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher!" He explained.

"Oh, congratulations Remus!" Hermione congratulated.

'Yeah, congrats mate!" Sirius said

"But… Isn't Professor Snape the DADA teacher?" Hermione asked, confused. Inside, she was glad she had gotten Remus to forget about her nightmares.

"Yes, but since there have been some complaints about how averse he is to the Griffindors, Dumbledore wanted to put someone else in. It'll also be a good opportunity for the students to see how to duel." Remus explained.

"Well, I'll be off then." Remus said, and turned to go, but Hermione had grabbed his arm.

"Um.. Remus, could you not tell anyone else where you found Sirius & I?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Ok, but you have to keep telling Sirius about your dreams. You have to talk to someone. And, no, I don't mean like a therapist." Remus said, then left.

"Umm… Okay, can you leave now?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"Why? He asked.

"I have to change." She said flatly and then pushed him out the portrait hole.

_Okay, Let's try out my new look._ Hermione thought as she opened her wardrobe to her new clothes.

She chose an orange halter top and a denim bolero jacket with short sleeves, coupled with a pair of form-fitting jeans. She straightened her hair and applied a touch of lipstick and eye shadow. She turned around in front of the mirror and examined herself. _Not too bad. _She thought.

The brunette checked her watch, and seeing that she still had an hour before class, decided to write in her diary.

She got it out, pressed her thumb in the indent, got out her quill and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another nightmare tonight, not that that's any news. The same thing happened, I woke up, wanted to stop it, deluded myself into thinking I could, and then let myself down. But I forgot to put up the silencing charms._

_I can't believe I forgot. Because I forgot, Sirius heard me on his rounds, screaming like a baby, and he came to check on me. He's so nice! He even put up with me telling him all about it, and—oh god, I told him about my dream! I should NOT have done that. Anyway, back to what happened last night._

_He got me a glass of water, and when he came back, he tried to leave, but I didn't let him! Oh, why didn't I let him! I am a stupid little girl. I asked him to stay, because his presence is comforting, and with him there, it was like the nightmare never happened. Well, almost._

_I asked him to stay, and then fell asleep. And then he got tired, and he went to sleep as well. So we slept together. And Remus found us. Sleeping together. His arm was wrapped around me, and I was cuddled up to his chest._

_It was nice, with him all around me. He (And I can't believe I am saying this, because it sounds like one of the most stupid things I've ever heard, but since this is a book, and books are my friends (also a very stupid thing to say), and therefore cannot judge me, I'm saying it anyway) smelled really nice (told you). I mean, he had a kind of musky odour, and I loved it! Stupid nasal glands!_

_And, now Remus knows I have nightmares. Great. But he doesn't know what they're about. Thank God. But now he wants me to talk to Sirius about my dreams, otherwise he'll tell Harry, Ron, Ginny & Everyone. That man should have been in Slytherin. He's blackmailing me! Sneaky. Wait… So is Ginny… And Harry… And Sirius… And basically everyone I know, except for Ron, has tricked me in some form or other. Well, Sirius & Harry haven't tricked me yet, but I know they will. It's only a matter of time. If they have daily contact with Ginny, that means that they will slowly evolve into her._

_I'm going to be surrounded by sneaky Slytherins. Ah, whatever._

_You know what? When Ginny woke Sirius up, apparently she had a traumatic experience. Sirius sleeps in the nude. I tried to imagine what would be so traumatic about that, but I couldn't see what would be wrong. Oh, God. Dear Sweet Merlin, I imagined what Sirius Black would look like naked!!!!!!!!!! I am clearly insane. Must start sleeping more._

_Bye,_

_Hermione_

She ended her entry with her signature, and then turned it back into the diary. She placed it on the bookshelf, and decided to have a nap before she went down to the Great Hall for a quick bite to eat before class. She really didn't have much time to sleep last night.

She lied down on the bed, and was immediately assaulted by an onslaught of Sirius's scent. She inhaled deeply and tried to commit the smell to memory, before she caught herself and realized what she was doing. She stared accusingly at her pillow, as it was it's fault. "Stupid Nasal Glands" She muttered before she decided to skip the nap and just have breakfast.

When she walked into the Great Hall, she didn't notice that most people were staring at her, trying to figure out who the beautiful brunette was. She didn't notice, as she walked in, that a raven-haired Potions Professor had nearly choked on his breakfast.

He followed her with his eyes

_Who the hell is that?_

_She seems familiar._

_Merlin! That's Hermione!_

_What the hell's she been doing to make herself look so— _here, he was about to think 'sexy', before he caught himself. _Don't think that! That's your godson's best friend you're ogling! _And indeed, he was ogling. He tore his eyes away from the teenager, but not before Remus noticed. The werewolf carefully noted this in the back of his mind.

Meanwhile, Hermione had eaten a piece of toast, despite Ginny's incessant pleas for her to eat more ("I'm _fine _Ginny!"), and left for the first class of the day. Defence Against The Dark Arts.

**Okay, so honestly tell me what you think, because I think it was horrible. I have a headache when I write this, so I can blame it on that, but I still think that this is just atrocious.**

**And, I was intending Ginny to be with Harry, but now I'm considering some Ginny/Remus… Tell me what you think.**

***I am telling you this now so I won't get any flames when I tell you later. Lol, I know, I'm evil. XD**

****I used white text so you couldn't read it, unless you highlighted it. Why? Because I want you to wait the extra 2 minutes for you two find out who woke them up! XD**


	11. Duels

**I only got 2 reviews for the last chap, so I'm assuming that I was correct when I said that the last chapter was of very poor quality. I knew it!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mooney's Black, who beta'd it. Yes, I finally got a beta!**

**I'm reeeeeeally sorry for the late update, but I've just been overcome with the urge to never move away from my schoolwork. My excuse is that I am trying to channel Hermione. ;).**

**Serianna14: If you're reading this, I know that I promised you a prank, but instead here's an example of what Hermione+Ginny+Duel=.**

What the hell's she been doing to make herself look so— here, he was about to think 'sexy', before he caught himself. Don't think that! That's your godson's best friend you're ogling! And indeed, he was ogling. He tore his eyes away from the teenager, but not before Remus noticed. The werewolf carefully noted this in the back of his mind.

Meanwhile, Hermione had eaten a piece of toast, despite Ginny's incessant pleas for her to eat more ("I'm fine Ginny!"), and left for the first class of the day. Defence Against The Dark Arts.

* * *

Hermione caught up with Harry & Ron as they were about to enter the classroom. She tugged on his arm and said "Ron."

He immediately started stuttering and turned a shade of red. "Yes, I'm Ron—Ron Weasley, and may I ask your name?" He asked as politely as he could while he was stuttering incoherently.

She giggled, she had forgotten, he hadn't seen her in her made up form yet. She thought for a bit about teasing him a little like she did with Sirius, but she remembered where that led, and she had no desire to be blackmailed by Ginny again. She hit him on the back of the head "Ow!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I have known you for 7 years, I have saved your life on numerous occasions, and don't forget stopped you from failing in about all your classes! And you still don't remember my name!" She screeched in his ear as Harry tried to muffle his laughter and the other students milling in the corridors stared.

"What are you talking about, woman! I don't know who you are! Girls! You're all mental, the lot of you!" He shouted.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and hit him on the back of the head again. "Ow!" He said again. Another hand reached over to hit him on the head again. "Ow!" He said for the 3rd time.

"Ron! Girls are not mental! You are just stupid!" Ginny screeched in his ear and slapped him on the head again.

He clapped his hands over his head, trying to shield it from further attacks by angry females. "I am Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione said.

He looked confused. "But you're not Hermione. Hermione's not that pretty", which earned him two pinches on the arm, since his head was protected.

Hermione & Ginny walked past him & Harry, who was still trying to muffle his laughter, into the classroom with both of their heads head high.

As Hermione slid into her seat, she heard a cough. She turned to face the sound, and she was confronted with a very happy Snape. Never a good sign.

"Miss Granger, you're late" He said. "That's detention.".

"Now, Severus, it's only by a couple of minutes!" Remus said kindly, coming to her rescue.

Severus glared at Remus, then reluctantly agreed, "I suppose". He said grudgingly, he glared at the werewolf.

Hermione sighed with relief, _Nearly a detention, nearly missing class, pranking Malfoy, what's gotten into me?_

"Now, class. I am Professor Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Professor Snape & I will be sharing the teaching of this class," He said, introducing himself, paying no heed to the mutterings that accompanied the mention of his affliction. "It will be an excellent opportunity to show some of the students that did not participate in the war what a duel is like".

He turned to Snape "Severus, how about a duel first, then we pair them off to see how they go" He offered.

Severus nodded. Remus cast a few spells and the room seemed to expand. The chairs and desks were replaced with a large mat on the floor. On half of the room there were circles coloured red, green, yellow and blue, on the other half was a small raised platform.

The teachers stepped onto the platform, and Remus signalled the students to sit down on the mat. They did so, some with a disgusted look on their faces. One of those 'some' was Draco Malfoy, and the others were all Slytherins. Zabini, however, sat down with no complaint.

Hermione sat, on the mat and watched the two men prepare to duel. They set a timer for 20 minutes, bowed to each other, then began.

"_Expelliamus_"said Snape calmly. Remus cast a shield charm and the spell bounced back towards him. He dodged it easily and the two began circling each other.

"_Locomotor Motis_" Shouted Snape suddenly. Remus dodged the curse and quickly retaliated "_Serpentsortia_", a snake flew out of the ex-Marauders wand, "_Avis Oppugno_" quickly followed by a flock of birds. "_Confoundus_" Snape cast, and the birds and snake turned to attack Remus.

He banished them and attacked again "_Conjuctivitus_" Snape countered, and she spell hit. He didn't let his guard down, though, and to buy him time, he cast an _Incendio _on the spot where he judged his opponent to be while he fixed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, the fire was out and there was a burn patch on the Slytherins robe. He wasted no time in attacking him and promptly released a tickling curse. Severus didn't laugh or move, just stood there with a painful expression on his face.

The alarm rang, and the fight ended. The two teachers weren't phased at all by the duel, only slightly heavier breathing and the burn patch on Severus's robe and the floor to indicate that a duel had taken place.

"You!" Snape said, pointing to a terrified Griffindor first year, "What was the first spell Lupin used?" He snapped.

"Um.." Stuttered the first year "A Shield Spell?" He answered timidly.

"The incantation, wand movement and effects of the spell?" Snape demanded.

"Umm… I don't know" The student asked, shrinking against the glare the Head of Slytherin gave him.

"Imbecile! Five points from Griffindor!" He glared at the rest of the classroom "Does anyone else in this class know?" He asked with a sneer.

Hermione's hand shot in the air without her even thinking about it. "Potter." he said, completely ignoring Hermione.

"The incantation is _Protego_, the wand movement's an upward flick and the effect is to put an invisible barrier between you and the opponent, so that if he attempts to hex you, the hex will be rebound towards the caster" Harry answered readily. He had, after all, taught half the class the spell himself.

"Correct, five points to Griffindor" Remus said, much to the displeasure of the other professor.

They divided up half the class for Remus to question and reward appropriately and one half for Snape to question and punish unfairly.

After they were done, Remus and Snape paired people up with partners and instructed them to stand in one of the protected coloured circles and duel each other. You could step in and out of them at will, but spells couldn't get in or out.

Remus paired Harry with Dean and Hermione with Ginny, but Snape got to Ron first and paired him with Draco. Hermione smiled evilly as she took her place in a circle and trained her wand on her friend.

"Everyone, there are a few things you need to know first. Number one: Be surprising. Did you see the snake I launched at my colleague? Since Severus is a Slytherin, it is not suspected for me to use the spell. Number two: Never let your guard down, and when you do, get it back up. Quickly. There are more, but first you should duel." Said Remus.

There was a raised hand, "Yes, Miss Weasley?" Remus asked pleasantly.

"Is non-verbal magic allowed?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"No, sorry, but it wouldn't be fair to the pairs that only have one member that knows non-verbal magic" He answered before signalling that they could duel.

Ginny and Hermione bowed to each other and began.

Hermione cast three rapid disarming charms. Ginny dodged each one and cast _Tarantallegra_ and a Tickling Charm. Hermione cast a Shield Charm and then a _Reducio _on her friends shoes. The red head yelled as her feet were stuck into shoes five sizes too small. She cast a _Engorgio _on the cumbersome shoes and turned back to attack the bushy brunette, only to find that her line of vision was blocked by a large blue flame. She ran through it, knowing that this was the phantom flame the brunette often used.

"_Levicorpus_" Ginny shouted, sending Hermione dangling in the air by one leg. Hermione cursed and thanked that she was wearing jeans. The upside down girl cast an _Incendio_ on the ground in front of her friend, then let herself down. As Ginny extinguishing the flame, Hermione let loose a flock of birds at her, but they were intercepted by a jet of water coming from her opponent. "_Incarcerous!_", ropes came out of Hermione's wand to wrap themselves around Ginny.

"_Diffinio_" The ropes fell to the ground, but not before Hermione had launched an unidentifiable spell (at least when it's heading straight for you) at her. She quickly dropped to the ground and stood up in under five seconds. Ginny darted forwards and gave her a sweeping kick to the shins, and Hermione fell to the ground, giving Ginny enough time to cast _Accio _and summon Hermione's wand to her. She manoeuvred quickly into position so that one wand was trained on the fallen Griffindors throat and the other held tightly in her hand.

The winner helped the muggle-born up, and gave Hermione her wand back. "Good one, Gin!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, it's the little spells that are the most useful" Ginny said with a grin.

"I know, I keep forgetting. But when you've been studying the complex spells for most of your life, you end up forgetting the simple ones." Hermione said.

"Aha! Finally I have a reason that you'll accept for you to not study until your hand fall off!" Ginny said, wickedly.

Hermione glanced around the room, and noticed, for the 5th time in two days, that everyone was staring at her. _What did you expect, Hermione? That you could avoid the stares? _She thought bitterly.

Apparently they had taken a bit longer than the other students, and the two girls still firing hexes at each other had provided good entertainment, as well as a lesson. The Professors were highlighting the parts of the duel that were important to learn the proper way to duel.

Once the two had stepped out of the ring, Remus addressed them "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley I hope you don't mind this, but everyone else was finished, and you were duelling superbly so we thought we'd just show the rest of the class the proper technique"

"No, professor, it's alright" Hermione said reassuringly. _Sure, go ahead, I don't mind being put on a stage and used as an educational resource for my classmates to stare at. No Professor, I don't mind that one bit. _She was thinking.

"Miss Granger, you didn't speak when you cast your last spell before Miss Weasley disarmed you?" Snape asked curiously.

"Err… I used _Quietus _to make my voice softer so the attack would be surprising, since I wasn't allowed to use non-verbal spells." Hermione said, unsure at being addressed anything but snidely by Snape.

"Well, that was a very good effort, but in the end, Miss Weasley won" Snape said snidely, but it had no effect on Hermione, other than relief that he was acting normally again.

She smiled "Actually I don't begrudge her the victory. I won last time"

The sound of the bell ringing signalling the next class, broke the silence that followed announcement of the fact that Hermione Granger didn't mind that someone else had beaten her.

The students filed out of the classroom, with no homework. Harry & Ron fell in beside Hermione and opened their mouths to ask, but Hermione beat them to it. "Since last year, me and Ginny have been duelling. She came to me and asked, because no one else would give her a good one. That, or they were all afraid of breaking their fragile little sister. I accepted, and we've been duelling ever since. I need a good fight sometimes" She said, shrugging at the end.

The rest of the day passed by with no incident, except for three other boys coming onto Hermione. At the last one, she exploded "I have had 5 different people come onto me, and as soon as I tell them who I am, they hurry off away from me like I'm a leper! What exactly is wrong with wearing some good clothes for once in a while??", at a startled Dean Tomas.

**Bye!**


	12. A Good Dream

**Okay, first of all, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews—THANKYOU!!**

**Second of all, I forgot to put the recap in the last chapter, I think, so I've edited that.**

**Third, replies to reviews:**

**Siriusly-a-princess:**** Poor, poor Dean alright. Dating Ginny AND invoking the wrath of Hermione? Poor, poor Dean. *Shakes head sadly***

**VampireSweetQueen666:**** Thanks. I know that too (now), but I find it quite enjoyable to guilt them into reviewing… *Cackles Evilly***

**Flamegirl5500:**** Really? I think it was a literal, not enough description.**

**LoonyMoony1396:**** Thanks!! I couldn't update fast, so is it alright if I update long? That is, if you read the lyrics (READ THEM!!!!!), because I started typing and I couldn't stop! Seriously, my fingers had a mind of their own. Maybe it's an overdose of Easter Eggs.**

**Now, fourth and final, THE STORY!**

_**RECAP:**_

_The students filed out of the classroom, with no homework. Harry & Ron fell in beside Hermione and opened their mouths to ask, but Hermione beat them to it. "Since last year, me and Ginny have been duelling. She came to me and asked, because no one else would give her a good one. That, or they were all afraid of breaking their fragile little sister. I accepted, and we've been duelling ever since. I need a good fight sometimes" She said, shrugging at the end._

_The rest of the day passed by with no incident, except for three other boys coming onto Hermione. At the last one, she exploded "I have had 5different people come onto me, and as soon as I tell them who I am, they hurry off away from me like I'm a leper! What exactly is wrong with wearing some good clothes for once in a while??", at a startled Dean Tomas._

_**RECAP OVER____________________________________________**_

After a very exhausted Hermione finally finished her classes and made an effort to ask for some alone time before staggering to the portrait of Godric Griffindor. "You look like Ol' Snakey over there started a lecture, and that's saying something" He said, pointing his thumb at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin to indicate who 'Ol' Snakey' was.

The Slytherin founder sneered "Yes, indeed, you look like you are about to collapse from lack of clean blood."

"That's weak, Saladzar" Godric said, smirking.

Hermione swayed on her feet and said the password, regretting now how long she had made it. Godric looked concerned before swinging forward to admit her.

Hermione staggered through the portrait hole before collapsing on her bed and allowing herself to a few deep breaths of Sirius's still lingering scent before getting up and forcing herself to write in her diary before having a nap and then doing her schoolwork.

_Dear Diary,_

_I should have known. I should have bloody known! It is impossible for me to get a break from the stares and whispers, let alone these damned nightmares! I got stared at again, not because I'm one of the 'Golden Trio'. I remembered to do my makeover this time, but apparently I look 'Hot & as sexy as hell' according to several boys (including McLaggen—Ugh), and then promptly avoided like the plague as soon as I tell them who I am (except for McLaggen—Ugh)._

_Apart from this, stares came because we had to do a duelling match, and I was paired with Ginny. You can guess what happened. Except, Remus and Snape (By the way, did I mention, Remus is sharing the DADA position with Snape!) saw fit to make us into a spectacle for the entire class to stare at, because we were such good duellers. I know I should be happy, but Remus knows how much I hate being in the centre of attention! Snape also knows, but I bet that was the only reason he went along with it._

_Ginny won, by the way. She used a kick and some muggle wrestling. Note: Must remember to research links between Muggle fighting and magic._

_I'm so tired, because I didn't get much sleep last night (Nightmare!!!! But then Sirius came and I got to sleep straight away), and when I wanted to have a nap this morning (Warning: Extremely stupid comment) I could smell him on my pillow and I caught myself inhaling it like it was Amortentia! And then I just _couldn't _take a nap._

_And, just before I started writing, I did it again. It's unbelievable! I am afraid of sleeping because some one else slept in it! Someone with dark raven hair, aristocratically angled cheek bones and very soft looking lips… And also my best friends godfather and about 20 years older than me. (I have decided to stop exclaiming and swearing every time I think about him, because I've already done it about 70 times today (that's right, I kept count), because… Well, it's true)_

_But I'm so tired now, I just couldn't be bothered._

_Bye-bye now, I'm off to blessed sleep!_

—_Hermione_

She put her diary back in its place and collapsed on the bed for a second time. She hugged a pillow to her chest and allowed Sirius's masculine scent invade her nostrils and send her into sleep.

She didn't have a nightmare.

She was sitting in a meadow next to a pool while a sunset fell in front of her. It was a cliché and stupid, but also beautiful. But she felt something missing as she gazed at the fiery planet as it dipped beneath the sea. She glanced next to her and saw a forest. On the other side of her there was the pond. She gazed into it and noticed a slight glow coming from it. She looked back at the forest and noticed the same glow issuing from the branches. She made her decision and stepped towards the forest, but as soon as she did, the pond expanded and swallowed her up. She was terrified, but it was calm in the darkness. She opened her mouth to scream despite it, but she smelt a heavenly scent and the sound died in her throat.

She closed her eyes and sagged against an invisible wall behind her. She felt comforted and loved, with a calming weight on her shoulder. She heard a deep voice calling her name "Hermione… Hermione…"

Hermione jerked upright and reached for her wand, casting a disarming spell before even waking properly. She opened her eyes and looked at the person who had disrupted her peaceful sleep.

It was Malfoy. She lowered her wand, but did not lift the spell. He glared at her and she lifted the spell. The comforting weight on her shoulder was the Ferret shaking her shoulder to get her to wake up.

She glared a death glare at him and he paled slightly, but stood his ground. "You should be glad that there isn't a spell to set your eyebrows on fire with a glare yet." She mumbled and glared at him one more time before demanding why he had woken her up "And Ginny & I will be inventing it very soon if you don't tell me why you woke me up".

Malfoy held his ground and sneered "Why so impatient, mudblood? Eager to get back to dreaming about me?"

Hermione stood up and had her wand at his throat so fast that Draco thought later if she had apparated. "Listen, you ferret. I have had one of the worst days of my life, because I chose to look good. For one of the first times since last summer, I have not had a nightmare. So unless you wish to spend the rest of your life with me continuously making it hell, I suggest you tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT?!!" She said, pressing her wand further into his throat as her voice rose to a yell.

He choked and moved backwards. She sat down back on her bed, a glare of intense hatred on her face. Malfoy rubbed his sore throat before talking "Potter's owl has been pecking your window for half an hour and whenever I go near it, it attacks me. I could hear it in the next room." He said, nodding towards the window while still rubbing his throat.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the window, letting Hedwig in. She stroked the owl and took the letter while Draco shot dark looks at the animal. Hedwig flew out the window and Hermione shut it and read the letter, the pureblood in her room forgotten as her anger evaporated.

She squealed and took a flat container from the envelope. She turned on the computer on the desk and took a donut-shaped flat object from the case and put it in the computer. Curious, he walked by her side and looked at the letter left open on the desk.

_Hermione!_

_I got the album! I've sent you a copy, and don't ask where I got it. I know it came out in Canada, and it's against the rules to leave the castle, so just, don't ask. It came out officially about five minutes before I wrote this._

_Have to go, I'm borrowing Hedwig (obviously)._

_You owe me, I copied this and sent it to you before I even listened to it! _

_Have to go now, Harry's giving me strange looks. I guess he's slightly concerned about my sanity after I ran like a madwoman to borrow Hedwig._

_Bye_

—_Ginny_

_PS: In case your brain has finally blown up from studying and you've forgotten what we've been scheming about getting, for at least a month, let me spell it out:_

Celiene Dion

_S'il suffisait d'aimer  
_

Even more confused now, he looked back at Hermione as to some clue what the hell she was talking about, but she was staring intently at the screen. She clicked one button and she hopped up and started rummaging around the drawers in the desk.

He heard an unknown instrument playing.

_Lonely_  
_ The path you have chosen_  
_ A restless road_  
_ No turning back_  
_ One day you_  
_ Will find your light again_  
_ Don't you know_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ Be strong_

_ Follow you heart_  
_ Let you love lead through the darkness_  
_ Back to a place you once knew_  
_ I believe, I believe, I believe_  
_ In you_

_ Follow your dreams_  
_ Be yourself, an angel of kindness_  
_ There's nothing that you can not do_  
_ I believe, I believe, I believe_  
_ In you._

_ Tout seul_  
_ Tu t'en iras tout seul_  
_ Coeur ouvert_  
_ A L'univers_  
_ Poursuis ta quete_  
_ Sans regarder derriere_  
_ N'attends pas_  
_ Que le jour_  
_ Se leve_

_ Suis ton etoile_  
_ Va jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte_  
_ Un jour tu le toucheras_  
_ Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois_  
_ En toi_  
_ Suis la lumiere_  
_ N'eteins pas la flamme que tu portes_  
_ Au fonds de toi souviens-toi_  
_ Que je crois que je crois que je crois_  
_ Que je crois_  
_ En toi_

_ Someday I'll find you_  
_ Someday you'll find me too_  
_ And when I hold you close_  
_ I'll know that is true_

_ Follow your heart_  
_ Let you love lead through the darkness_  
_ Back to a place you once knew_  
_ I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_ Follow your dreams_  
_ Be yourself, an angel of kindness_  
_ There's nothing that you can not do_  
_ I believe, I believe, I believe_  
_ In you. _

He finally understood. But he didn't really understand why they were so happy about it. It was only a song.

The next song started, and as the music started playing, Hermione squealed again and mouthed the words.

_Une rue les gens passent, les gens comme on les voit_  
_Juste un flux, une masse, sans visage, sans voix_  
_Quel ?trange aujourd'hui, quelquechose, mais quoi?_  
_D?sob?it, d?sob?it_

_(A street people passing by, people like we see them_  
_Just a flow, a group, without a face, without a voice_  
_How a strange today, something, but what?_  
_Disobey, disobey)_

_Une rue comme d'autres et le temps se suspend_  
_une tache, une faute et soudain tu comprends_  
_Impudence inou?e, insolite, ind?cent_  
_Zora sourit, Zora sourit, Zora sourit_

_(A street like others and the time is suspended_  
_A stain, an error and suddenly you understand_  
_Incredible carlessness, strange, indecent_  
_Zora smiles, Zora smiles, Zora smiles)_

_Zora sourit, aux trottoirs, aux voitures, aux passants_  
_Au vacarme, aux murs, au mauvais temps_  
_? son visage nu sous le vent_  
_? ses jambes qui dansent en marchant_  
_? tout ce qui nous semble ?vident_  
_Elle avance et b?nit chaque instant_  
_Zora sourit, Zora sourit, Zora sourit_

_(Zora smiles, at the sidewalks, at the cars, at the people passing by_  
_To racket, to walls, to bad weather_  
_To her bare face under the wind_  
_To her legs which dance while walking_  
_To everything we take for granted_  
_She goes on and blesses every moment)_

_Des phrases sur les murs, des regards de travers_  
_Parfois quelques injures, elle en a rien ? faire_  
_Elle distribue ses sourires, elle en re?oit autant_  
_Zora sourit, effront?ment_  
_Zora sourit, insolemment_

_(Sentences on the walls, crooked looks_  
_Sometimes a few insults, she doesn't care_  
_She gives smiles away, she receives just as much_  
_Zora smiles, in a cheeky way_  
_Zora smiles, in an insolent way)_

_Zora sourit pour elle, elle sourit d'?tre l?_  
_Mais elle sourit pour celles, celles qui sont l?-bas_  
_Pour ces femmes, ses soeurs qui ne savent plus sourire_  
_Alors, des larmes plein le coeur, des larmes plein la vie_  
_Zora sourit, Zora sourit, Zora sourit_

_(Zora smiles for herself, she smiles to be there_  
_But she smiles for those, those who are there_  
_For those women, her sisters who no longer know how to smile_  
_Then, heart filled with tears, life filled with tears_  
_Zora smiles, Zora smiles, Zora smiles)_

Hermione snapped out of her reverie as the song ended, took out the desk drawer, turned it upside down and shook it, so all the contents dumped on the floor. She rifled through it and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"What in Merlin's name are you looking for?" Draco asked in amazement that Hermione Granger would create such a mess in her own room.

"My earphones" She said distractedly as the rifled through the pile, putting items back into the drawer, paying no heed as to who she was talking to.

"I don't know what they are, but I am surprised that the great Hermione Granger has forgotten that she is a witch." Draco replied scathingly. Hermione didn't seem to notice his tone, as she leaped back up and hit herself on the head, cursing her stupidity.

"_Accio!_" She said as Draco smirked at the display at Hermione hitting herself on the head, cursing. A cord split down the middle with round shaped things on either end came soaring towards her from a shelf on the bookshelf, right next to _Hogwarts: A History_. She caught it and hurried towards the computer, plugging one of the ends into it and putting the other round shaped things into her ears.

The music stopped, and Draco understood.

Hermione clicked a button on the computer and turned to the Slytherin. She seemed to realize who was in her room, judging from the expression on her face.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry for nearly putting a hole through your neck" She said, and Draco was amazed she had actually said sorry. "Even though you had it coming." Hermione added.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Hermione asked, as an afterthought. "I had wards all over the rooms, and a silencing charm to boot. I thought them wise moves after what happened yesterday" She said as an afterthought, glaring at him as she remembered that she had nearly missed a class thanks to him.

He shrugged, avoiding the glare that shot from her eyes, afraid of her earlier threat. He quite liked his eyebrows, thank you very much. "I dunno. I just opened the door." He said truthfully.

"Oh." Hermione said thoughtfully, believing him. She thought she had him sufficiently scared to tell the truth. "How come you aren't asking what the big humming box is?" Hermione said curiously.

"I took Muggle Studies for a year." He said.

Hermione laughed "At least you didn't do what Ron did. He leapt on top of it and started shooting curses. He thought it was a monster trying to hypnotise me"

"Who's Celiene Dion?" He said curiously.

"Muggle singer." She said.

"Granger, you wouldn't happen to have any idea why everyone is calling me ABF and trading pensives?" He asked offhand.

"Err… About that… I showed Harry and Ron memories of my little chase for your wand" Hermione said sheepishly.

"You are dead—wait, what about the ABF?" He asked, darkly, then curiously.

"Amazing Bouncing Ferret. But it can also be Amazing Bald Ferret" Hermione said happily. And, catching his look, she added "Hey, you nearly made me miss a class! You got off lightly!"

He still looked slightly murderous, but nodded nonetheless.

She played the music again, and though he kept talking, she ignored him. He walked up to her and looked at what she was doing. There were words on the screen:

**FearMyWrath**** is online**

**Book-Loving-Brunette**** is online**

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ Hi Ginny_

_FearMyWrath:__ Hermione!_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ btw, don't tlk bout anythn tht u don't want th abf 2 hear._

_FearMyWrath:__ y? did he become sum sort of hacker n take ver th www? Lol._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ lol. No, hes right nxt t me,readn ver my shoulder._

_FearMyWrath:__ y exactly?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ I was havn a nap wen ur owl came, n he wke me up 2 gt me 2 let Hedwig in, cuz wenever he went close, Hedwig attacked him._

_FearMyWrath:__ cool. Bt tht stll dusnt xplain wat he's still doin in ur room. Wat, u got him chained to th wall r sumthn??_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ lol. Lts jst say he narrowly escaped havin a hole thru his throat._

_FearMyWrath:__ cool._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ tht rminds me, cnfrence nxt tues wt th rst of thm?_

_FearMyWrath:__ kay. Wat for?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ spll t brn off eyebrows wit a glre_

_FearMyWrath:__ ah._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ ky,cnwsthCHTcphr?dbtvrymchthtthBFhsvrsdchtspk,._

_FearMyWrath:__ khprblythnksw'?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ brb_

_FearMyWrath:__ k_

Hermione stopped typing and took out an earphone. She turned to Draco. "No doubt you don't know what I am doing, so here's an explanation: Bugger Off!" She said, before putting the earphone back into her ear and turning back to the screen.

Draco, however, was curious, so stuck around.

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ mbck_

_FearMyWrath:__ k._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ wll,jsttldthfrrttndqte'bggrff',:!!!!!!!!!!_

_FearMyWrath:__ WHT!!!!_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ KNW!!_

_FearMyWrath:__ thsscsdbythra))rnsn._

Draco, seeing that they were talking complete GIBBERISH, turned and left.

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ He jst left._

_FearMyWrath:__ :)_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ We have a serious problem here. _

_FearMyWrath:__ Do u lke him?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ He is handsome, I'll admit that, but REALLY??! It's the FERRET!_

_FearMyWrath:__ I don't believe u._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ HE IS A FERRET!!! FERRET!! WHAT PART OF __FERRET __DON'T U UNDERSTAND???!!!_

_FearMyWrath:__ k, I'm convinced._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ good._

_FearMyWrath:__ so __y __aren't u fighting? U no, hating each other with a burning anger?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ I don't know. But I will say this: I'm starting to think that he might actually be 1 tenth decent. _

_FearMyWrath:__ really?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ yeah. I mean, he had the decency to not do something horrible to me while I was sleeping._

_FearMyWrath:__ yeah… that u no._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ yeah. Which brings me to my other point of thought: He got in._

_FearMyWrath:__ So?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ Remember the wards I put up?_

_FearMyWrath:__ Oh, yeah._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ Well, I need to do some research :) :) :) :) :) :) :). Because he said that there were no wards._

_FearMyWrath:__ & u believed him?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ I believe that he wanted to keep his eyebrows._

_FearMyWrath:__ Ah._

_FearMyWrath:__ Hermione, can you please stop talking to Ginny on IM? It's time for Quidditch practice for the next game._

_FearMyWrath:__ Srry. Harry got hold of the computer._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ I gathered that._

_FearMyWrath:__ ttyl?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ Nope, srry. I gotta do schoolwork._

_FearMyWrath:__ *Rolls eyes*_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ Bye!_

**FearMyWrath**** logged off**

**Book-Loving-Brunette**** logged off**

Hermione shut down the computer and got out her History Of Magic work. She had it done in half an hour.

By dark, she had finished all of her schoolwork and was tired again. She changed, showered, brushed her teeth and got in bed.

She was asleep instantly.

**Okay, I know very well that Mariah Carey: Greatest Hits comes out in 2001, but it was that or an album that released 7 years after the story takes place. Also, I have ABSOLOUTLY NO IDEA what year Hermione is supposed to be in, Okay? We okay with that? Does anyone know this valuable information?**

**Also, the code Hermione & Ginny used is one I invented myself. I call it the CHAT cipher, because it's based on chat speak. Take out all the spaces and vowels and there you go. Here's a translation of what they were saying:**

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ Okay, can we use the CHAT cipher?_

_I doubt very much that the ABF has ever used chat speak, nor learned it. Or that he's smart enough to figure it out himself._

_FearMyWrath:__ Okay. He probably thinks we're typing gibberish. So what do you want to talk about that you don't want the ferret to know?_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ BRB_

_FearMyWrath:__ Okay_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ I'm back_

_FearMyWrath:__ Okay._

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ Well, I just told the ferret to, and I quote: 'Bugger Off', but we'll probably have to talk in CHAT for a while before he gives up and leaves. Back to the reason we using the CHAT cipher in the first place: I ACTUALLY HAD A CIVILLISED CONVERSATION WITH THE FERRET!!!!!!!!!!_

_FearMyWrath:__ WHAT!!!!_

_Book-Loving-Brunette:__ I KNOW!!_

_FearMyWrath:__ This is caused by either a) Major psychological problems that have arisen due to prolonged exposure to Cornmac McLaggen Or b)You're insane._

**I'm not going to translate the rest, because it's just normal chat speak. **

**The first song is 'Je crois toi (I believe in you)', by Celiene Dion. The second one is 'Zoya Sourit (Zora Smiles)' by Celiene Dion. I wanted to use Ke$ha's new album 'Animal', but as I said before, it's 7 years after the story takes place, and it includes some… 'unsavoury' lyrics, that I don't think Hermione would listen to. At least, not if anyone else was in the room.**

**A big Easter Egg to whoever figures this out first and tells me the answers. And another a big Easter Egg to who figures out the cipher AND tells me what book the code comes from.**

**YAALY! AL YALOALU FALIALGUALRED AL IALT OALALT! WALELALL, AL AALT LALEALAST IAL AL HALOALPE YOALU DIALD… IFAL YALOU GALOOGALLEDAL AL IALT, ALTHALENAL IAL WALILALL BALE VEALRY AALNGRALY WALITALH YALOU AL. IAL HALOPALE YALOU HALAVEAL AALN AALNALTIALDOTALE TALO DRALAUALGHALT OALF LALIVALINALG DEALATALH AALFTALER YALOU EALAT YALOUR EGALALG AL.**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**PS: I realize that this is several days after easter, but I typed this on Easter Sunday.  
**


	13. An Interrogation Of Sorts

***Pouts childishly*. Not fair! No one even tried to solve the riddle! No fair! Well, I'm just not telling you what the cipher is.**

**So there!**

**You'll die of curiosity!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alright! So I can't make someone curious! Alright!**

**But… I **_**was **_**going to make Sirius kiss Hermione senseless and declare his undying love for her this chapter, but I guess Hermione will just have to do with marrying Ron…**

***Laughs evilly***

**Flamegirl5500: Thanks. It wasn't a bit off track? Or maybe that's just me…**

**CeliaEquus: Oh, that would be wonderful… Or at least hilarious. Maybe I'll make a oneshot about it… *Eyes lighting up at the thought of humiliating anyone in a story (hey, I just love it when people are embarrassed! Not my fault! Or maybe it's just because I seem to attract human suffering… Joking… ****Or not****)***

**HarryPotterWillLoveMe4ever: Thanks. Nice username.**

**Concerned ():**

**Problem 1 (Fred & George): Originally I was planning to disregard that and pretend they never left, but looking back, I've changed my mind. I'll go back and change it the next chance I get.**

**Problem 2 (Is Hermione 10?): While you do have a point, everyone has the right to act a bit childishly every once in a while. In my mind, she's been taking Draco's taunts, name-calling & bullying in relative calmness, with almost no retaliation for 6 years, so she considers this to be getting back at him. If I were her, I would act childishly on purpose to further enrage someone who's been taunting me for 6 years. But I will try to make her a bit more serious.**

**Problem 3 (Friends don't recognise her): While you may be right, at the Yule Ball, it still took Harry a few minutes to recognise her, and then all she did was straighten her hair. And that's just Harry. No offence, if you're a boy, but I think that males pay less attention to detail than females. Especially Ron.**

**In the books, I think he comes off as a loyal, brave to the point of being an idiot, stupid, slightly arrogant, tactless person. I mean, he only really started making an effort to win over Hermione after he got tips from a book! If his behaviour in canon is anything to go by, the only reason they got together in the first place is by him acting kind & considerate. In short, acting NOT LIKE HIM. Therefore, I don't believe he would be able to tell the difference from a pretty brunette that looks vaguely like Hermione and Hermione.**

**Serianna14: Thankyou! I thought you'd stopped reading! I know… I am ashamed with myself for not putting him in there somewhere, maybe in a jealous rage at Draco and Hermione being friends…**

**I also apologise about the delay in updating. It's been about 2 or 3 weeks. Sorry, I was on a holiday meant to treat my mother to as much seafood she can eat and a few days fishing. Sadly, we only caught 1 fish. Well, two if you count the inedible Toad Fish.**

_**RECAP:**_

**FearMyWrath: ****Hermione, can you please stop talking to Ginny on IM? It's time for Quidditch practice for the next game****.**

**FearMyWrath: ****Srry. Harry got hold of the computer.**

**Book-Loving-Brunette: ****I gathered that.**

**FearMyWrath: ****ttyl?**

**Book-Loving-Brunette: ****Nope, srry. I gotta do schoolwork.**

**FearMyWrath: *****Rolls eyes***

**Book-Loving-Brunette: ****Bye!**

_FearMyWrath____logged off_

_Book-Loving-Brunette____logged off_

_**Hermione shut down the computer and got out her History Of Magic work. She had it done in half an hour.**_

_**By dark, she had finished all of her schoolwork and was tired again. She changed, showered, brushed her teeth and got in bed.**_

_**She was asleep instantly.**_

_**RECAP OVER**_

Hermione got up bright and early of her own accord for the first time in months. She did all the morning necessities, but hesitated on wether or not to use her new look. It did nothing but attract the added attention of McLaggen, but it was better to be gawked at for 'beauty' than because she was friends with Harry Potter.

In the end, she decided to fix her hair and make up, but just wear a pair of old jeans and a T-Shirt.

Maybe then people would figure out who she was before she had to tell them and then take part in the awkward conversation that would follow.

After she was done, she decided to head down to dinner, but just as approached the door, she heard a deep voice on the other side of the door. She halted, thinking that it was Harry or Ron, but when the portrait opened, she was faced with a concerned looking Sirius. She closed her eyes, prepared herself for another awkward conversation and stood aside, letting him step inside her room.

She closed the door and locked it to give her an excuse to turn away from his penetrating gaze. She sighed in an aggravated manner and sat down next to him on her bed.

"Are you related to Professor Dumbledore?" She asked unexpectedly, her arms crossed.

He blinked, caught off guard by the unexpected question. "No" He said, slowly.

"Oh, so all men know how to glare at someone like they're X-Raying them" She said grumpily.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, before growing serious again. "Anymore dreams?" He asked quietly, in a concerned voice.

"No" She said truthfully.

"If you do, you have to promise me that you'll tell me." He said, his eyes meeting hers as he tried to adopt a stern face.

His 'stern' face seemed to not do much good, as upon sight of it, Hermione burst out laughing. "Sorry—" She laughed, breathless "but the look on you're face—" She said, exploding into giggles again. She caught her breath back and spoke, this time without giggles… Well, almost. "You don't do stern very well" She said.

"I know, It's more Remus's forte" He said with a grin on his face.

Before her lingering anger at him almost telling the other Marauder about her dreams evaporated, she wanted to ask him another question. "Why is it such a problem, Sirius? They're just nightmares"

"Nightmares about one of the vilest wizard on earth and his sidekick, who also happens to be an evil bitch. Not to mention, if I'm right, having these nightmares almost every single night? Which then leads to less sleep. Less sleep means more stress, stress can be related to anxiety, anxiety causes you to skip several meals and loose weight that you don't need to." He said reasonably. And she hated him for it. _She _was supposed to be the reasonable one, not Sirius, the Hogwarts bad boy!

She overlooked his language, and instead pondered upon a thought that popped into her brain "Do you know why the wards I put up aren't working anymore?" She asked. Sirius would probably be experienced in wards and the like from his time on the run from the law, she reasoned.

"No idea" He said smoothly.

That was how she knew he was lying. It was impossible for him to not have any idea on the subject, even if it was just to blame it on Snape somehow. Suddenly, she had a thought. Perhaps he was the one to take them down. He did seem to be a little angry that she was warding her room, and it would be just the kind of thing he would do. She contemplated on how to call him out on it. Just asking him would result in denial, so she had to try to trick him. "I don't believe that." She said flatly. "You must have _some _idea or opinion, you might have taken them down yourself!"

Sirius chuckled "You won't get me that easily" He said.

"Aha! But I just did!" She said triumphantly "Why did you take them down? I have no desire to let Malfoy come into my room and hex me while I'm taking a nap." She said accusingly.

"Damn." He said, realising that he had been caught. "The only reason I know you've been having nightmares about my _ever so dear _cousin Bella" His lips curled disgustedly at the mention of Bellatrix "was because you forgot the Silencing Charms. So I took them down" He said.

"That was not your choice to make! You are neither my father, nor my head of house, and as such you have no right, to alter the state of my room against my wishes" She said, even in her anger managing to form intelligent sentences.

"How much have you eaten this week? How many full nights of sleep have you had? How many times have you has the opportunity to tell someone that you never get a nights sleep and eat one meal a day?" He asked, his voice rising in volume.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Sirius cut her off. "The fact that you haven't told your father, or your head of house, or even your friends tells me that you are trying to hide this! If they are just nightmares, as you say, then why hide?" He said as he stood up, almost shouting now.

Hermione stared in shock at him while the meaning of his words caught up with her.

"You're right." She said quietly "I'm sorry."

Sirius sat back down and spoke to her "Now, will you tell me if you have another nightmare?"

"Yes" she acquiesced. "But can you still please not tell anyone?" She pleaded, looking him in the eye.

"Fine" He said.

She smiled and looked at him, catching sight of the clock on the wall. She sighed in relief. She really didn't want to be late again.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by an unfamiliar hawk-like owl.

She stood up to let the owl in, and untied the letter from its leg. The animal flew out the window, and Hermione shut it again. "It's from Victor" she said to answer Sirius' questioning glance.

He walked over to where Hermione was currently reading the letter from Krum. He tried to read over her shoulder, but Hermione beat him to it and rolled it back up again before he could.

"So, what's Vicky got to say?" He asked, adopting Ron's nickname for the Quidditch player.

Hermione scowled, but refrained from commenting. "Nothing much, just some stuff about school and Quidditch" She said casually.

But Sirius wasn't convinced. "I thought you were tired of hearing about Quidditch?" He asked with a slightly suspicious edge to his voice.

Hermione blushed slightly at her slip up and explained "I am, but Victor talks less about the game and more about the players on his team". As she talked, Sirius slipped his wand from his robe pocket and inconspicuously waved his wand so that the parchment on the desk started to unfurl. "But isn't that gossip?" He asked to keep her going while he read the letter.

_..And, once again, I am sorry. You are very forgiving, Hermione._

Was all he could read before Hermione caught on and snatched the parchment off her desk, glaring at him.

"What's he sorry for?" He asked.

Hermione, still glaring, waved her hand dismissively and answered "It's nothing, really. Just something he did when he visited."

"What?" He asked persistently.

"Fine, but you have to promise to never tell Ron in any way what I'm about to tell you" She warned, an Sirius nodded his head solemnly.

"When he dated me, he was on orders from Karkoff to collect information about Dumbledore and Hogwarts. He apologised, of course. It wasn't his fault, because if he didn't he'd be kicked out of Durmstrung" She explained.

"But why not tell Ron?"

She sighed. "When I was dating Victor, Ron got very possessive of me. I think he had a crush on me then. He said that he was only using me and that I was behaving like a hysterical fan girl" She said. "I just really don't want to get him started again."

"But isn't he right?"

"Not really. Victor told me when he was about to leave that he really did have feelings for me." She said, blushing slightly.

"So why did you break up?" He asked as he felt an irrational flood of jealousy. _Why do I care who she's dated? _Hermione, though, didn't seem to notice his small lapse in attention and slightly darkened look.

She shook her head slightly and shrugged "It just wasn't right." She said helplessly, unable to explain any further and baffled why she wanted to. _Why am I answering his questions in this interrogation of sorts? Why am I offering details of my love life?_

She took another look at the clock and did a double-take. Half an hour had passed since he walked into her room with concerns for her safety.

She sighed in distaste. "Time for me to get to class" She said reluctantly. She didn't know _why _she was, but for some unknown reason she really didn't want the Marauder to leave.

Sirius looked amused and stood up to leave. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"For once, you don't sound like you'd walk through fire to get to Transfiguration" He explained, chuckling slightly.

Hermione huffed as he walked nonchalantly out the door. She sighed once he left, and wrenched herself from her bed. She made her way through the castle, letting her feet guide her to her class as her mind pondered why she was suddenly so partial to Sirius Black's presence.

**I was originally planning to make this longer and add at least one more scene, but it's at least -5°, and as a consequence, my fingers are threatening to fall off due to frostbite.**

**I do not believe it is humanly possible to type in gloves. ****It can not be done.**


	14. The Pensive

**Siriusly-a-princess: Um, I live somewhere in the middle of the bush (sorry, I can't pinpoint it on a map—I suck at geography) with someone who would rather freeze to death than 'waste' power & money on a heater. Or a hot water bottle.**

**CeliaEquus: I live in the middle of the bush. No heaters or hot water bottles. I think I only really get that cold because I use a desktop computer, which has the inconvenient placement in a room full of holes (literally) and people that constantly go in and out the door, refusing to remember to close it, and letting in a chilling breeze from the outside world.**

**Thankyou about the fingerless gloves! Now all I have to do is wait until I can go get some… Or I can cut the fingers off some of the ones I have now…**

**SarahEileenGrangerPrince: Yay! Someone actually tried the cipher! And all my gloves are big and bulky, covered in an unnecessary amount of fluff. Normally, I'm actually a fast, or at least normal, typist. Well, that's compared to my sister, who runs screaming at the sight of a keyboard (bad experience from trying to turn her into a master typist), and my dad, who uses only three fingers to type. So I might actually be the slowest typist in the world.**

**Teamswitzerland08: Well, here you are! Although it's only 4, maybe 5 pages long.**

_**RECAP:**_

_**She sighed in distaste. "Time for me to get to class" She said reluctantly. She didn't know why she was, but for some unknown reason she really didn't want the Marauder to leave.**_

_**Sirius looked amused and stood up to leave. "What's so funny?" She demanded.**_

"_**For once, you don't sound like you'd walk through fire to get to Transfiguration" He explained, chuckling slightly.**_

_**Hermione huffed as he walked nonchalantly out the door. She sighed once he left, and wrenched herself from her bed. She made her way through the castle, letting her feet guide her to her class as her mind pondered why she was suddenly so partial to Sirius Black's presence**_

_**RECAP OVER**_

She had to do some homework on the constellations that made up Orion's Belt and it's relation to Canis Major, so naturally, she went to the library. She had gotten to the Hogwarts Library and sat down, ready to do some studying, before she remembered that she had a huge, alphabetized and ordered private library in the head's common room.

She let her feet wander their way to her common room, not paying attention to her surroundings, and consequentially not noticing her company.

Cornmac McLaggen stood, leaning against a wall in the corridor next to her new dormitory, leering at Hermione.

"I'll let you kiss me if you beg" He drawled.

Hermione whirled around, but before she could raise her wand, he had her against the wall. She let out a gasp of surprise.

He crushed her hands against the wall, holding her wrists at an angle that made her whimper in pain. Her eyes darted to where she knew her dorm lay, just around the corner. He waved his wand and fixed her legs in one place, as if he'd read her mind, making her incapable of kicking him where it hurt & escaping. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and held them above her head, using his free hand to wave his wand and fix them there in invisible bonds.

She struggled, trying to free her arms and attempting to yell, but finding that no sound came out of her mouth.

He smiled cruelly and stroked her cheek. She shivered in disgust. "You like this, don't you?" He said, smirking.

She spat in his face.

He stopped smirking and slapped her. Her eyes stung with tears. "Bad move, mudblood" he snarled and slapped her again.

She stopped struggling to kick him and let her head bow forward, still trying to stop the tears from escaping.

He smiled again and moved his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You do look like a pretty little whore, for a mudblood" He said, and leaned forward, smashing his lips to hers.

She froze as his cold, unfeeling lips moved against hers. She noticed that she could move her legs and wrists, and kneed him in the crotch.

He swore and clutched himself, his knees buckling slightly.

She ran as fast as she could to her bedroom, saying the password as fast as she could to a concerned and surprised Godric, before she sagged against a wall.

The tears that she wouldn't let escape before came flowing down her face as she realized what had just happened to her.

Cornmac McLaggen had attempted to rape her. She had no doubt that he would have if she had not been able to free her legs. Why _had _she been able to free herself?

She didn't have time to ponder the question, as, just then, her bedroom door swung open.

This time, she didn't hesitate. She turned, had her wand out and cast the first spell that came to her lips, before she realised the person standing in her doorway, paralysed, was Sirius Black.

She saw who it was and instantly removed the spell.

"Did he hurt you?" He said, rushing forward and impulsively taking her in his arms.

She didn't resist, but instead relaxed in his arms. "No" she said.

He pulled away from her, to Hermione's displeasure, but didn't remove his hands from her shoulders. "Yes he did. You have a red mark on your cheek" He said, and she could see the worry shining in his eyes.

"He bent my wrists and slapped me when I spat in his face" She said quietly.

"I'll kill him" he said.

"No, Sirius. He's a filthy pig, but I don't want you to be a murderer" She said "or anyone else" as an afterthought.

"How did you know what he did?" She questioned as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I saw you, just then, in the corridor. I assumed that he had you under a spell, since you had your hands above your head and weren't moving, and used a _Finite Incantium_" He said into her hair.

"He didn't really do much." She said. "It's more the thought of what he would have done".

"We're telling Dumbledore" He said, and Hermione didn't object.

"I don't suppose you'll keep your mouth shut to Harry & Ron?" She asked

"No."

"It's not that I don't want them to know, just that if they do, then they'll murder him" She said, a hint of laughter lacing her voice. "It's sweet that they care, but honestly, the big-brother act is a bit much"

"Then I'll be your knight-in-shining-armour" He joked, and Hermione looked up at him sharply. _What did he mean by that?_

Suddenly she was aware of exactly how close they were. And he was moving closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door swung open and they broke apart.

It was Ginny.

She raised her eyebrow at the position she had caught them in, but refrained from commenting when she noticed the red mark and tear tracks on Hermione's face.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Bring Harry, Ron & Dumbledore, please, Ginny" Sirius said.

She didn't reply, but left. Hermione looked uncomfortably at anything but Sirius, and they were both relieved when Ginny returned with Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Draco & Remus in tow.

"What's Draco & Remus doing here?" Hermione asked.

"They heard me talking to Harry in the Great Hall and decided to come with me." She answered.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but the look that his sister shot his made him shut it. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Please, don't go after McLaggen." she addressed the four. They all looked surprised and worried, but they didn't say anything. Harry & Ron seemed particularly surprised that she thought that Draco would care.

"He assaulted me on my way to here" She said.

Immediately, an explosion of activity ensued. "I don't want any of you to kill him!" She yelled, and Harry & Ron stopped trying to squeeze through the portrait hole at once.

"Miss Granger, I don't doubt you, but I need to see a memory before I take any action." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Action? Like what?" Hermione asked.

"At the very least, he'll be put on probation for the rest of the year and, depending on the extent of the assault, detentions for a month." The old wizard replied.

Hermione nodded once and removed her necklace. She kneeled at a chest at the foot of her bed and pressed the crescent moon shape to an indent at the spot where a keyhole should have been.

She lifted her pensive from the chest and laid ignoring the curious looks at where she kept it.

An image of Sirius, looking at her with worry against the dark background of her bedroom swam to the surface of the pensive. He was nodding, and it was plain that it was deep into the night. She hastily stirred the pensive before anyone saw. The last thing she needed were questions about what Sirius was doing in her room in the middle of the night.

The rest of the occupants of the room gathered around her desk and the pensive.

She touched her wand to her temple and drew out the memory. She guided the silvery thread to the surface of the pensive. An image of Sirius, again, swam to the surface. This time, his arms were wrapped around Hermione and his face was impossibly close.

"Damn it!" She hissed at the magical device. "Behave!".

The image faded, but not before everyone in the room had a good look.

She ignored the surprised and disbelieving looks and leaned into the pensive, entering the memory.

**I'm not happy with this.**

**I'm really not. I think I got the plot and events all right, but I just didn't **_**write **_**them well! It came out crummy and transparent. It's the same all through the story!**

**I **_**know **_**it's not right, and I should go back and correct it, but I don't know how to write it **_**well**_**!**

**On a different subject: I know this is short, but I'm going to update tomorrow again. Hopefully. If I don't forget.**


	15. AN: Apology

I am truly sorry for those that thought I was finally updating—this is a false alarm. I won't be updating for a while now. The computer that I had my files on crashed, and we had to send it to a friend to get it fixed (either that or send it to a technician for 120 per hour), and now he's sent it back. We don't know if he managed to save our files—we won't be going to our letterbox for a few weeks (takes an hour to drive there). I have also been very behind on my schoolwork—I'm not adapting to high school very well. I promised myself that I will do as much work as I can to get caught up by the time the holidays are over, but it looks like I'll be failing.

Then there's also the embarrassing fact that I put a password on the chapters I've written but not posted…And I forgot it… I really hate typing the same thing twice. It's never as good as the first time I do it.

Then there's also the fact that I'm not really happy with this fic. The characters are too OOC, Hermione especially, and there are too many things that I just think would never happen that I put in this fic (Hermione dancing to Celine Dion, anyone?). When I do finally catch up on my schoolwork, then I'm taking the copies of the chapters from Fanfiction's website, if our files are gone, (thank god for their backup copies), and rewriting and reposting them. The first few chapters are alright, but I still didn't mention a lot of things I added later on in the fic. I think it may have something to do with the fact that I don't do any real planning of my fics, so I think up things I should have, but didn't mention in previous chapters, and put them in anyway.

So, this is a no-update zone until I either catch up on my schoolwork, or I get rid of this cursed sense of responsibility that stops me from feeding my schoolwork to a kangaroo.

I really am sorry.


End file.
